


Red Stars

by shinpussy



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mutual Pining
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinpussy/pseuds/shinpussy
Summary: Seungyoun no sabe por qué se separaron, pero su vida se pone de cabeza cuando se reencuentra con el amor de su vida en circunstancias peculiares. Cuando descubre las razones de Seungwoo para irse y regresar, tiene que decidir si puede volver a aceptarlo o si tiene que dejarlo ir por su propio bien. Mientras tanto, aprenden que hay problemas que deben resolver juntos.Historia originalmente escrita por @wjmoon, todos los créditos corresponden a esta persona.Yo solo me encargo de traducir.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo





	Red Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Red Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538357) by [wjmoon (sodapeach)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodapeach/pseuds/wjmoon). 



Era tarde.

Seungyoun no quería estar afuera toda la noche esperando a alguien a quien nunca había conocido antes, pero no era el tipo de persona que dejaba plantada a otra, especialmente cuando no era culpa de la persona que tuviera que esperar tanto. Solo esperaba que no a _él_ no lo dejaran plantado. Si ese fuera el caso, solo tendría que pasar las siguientes tres semanas tratando a Yohan como su propio servidor personal para devolverle la humillación pública.

 _Era_ culpa de Yohan, después de todo. Insistió en que tenía que devolverle el favor después de que Seungyoun le presentó a Hangyul hace un tiempo, pero no estaba listo para saltar de nuevo al grupo de citas, ni siquiera para una conexión barata. No es que el arreglo de Yohan para él fuera necesariamente barato ni un enganche, pero en el tiempo que le llevó llegar de la sugerencia hace meses a donde se plantaron sus pies, solo había estado un poco listo. No estaba _listo_ , pero no tuvo un colapso emocional en el camino hacia allí.

Finalmente, después de meses de estar deprimido y borrar fotos antiguas, tuvo un atisbo de un pensamiento de que podría estar comenzando a superar a Han Seungwoo. Excepto que una parte de él temía que en realidad nunca lo haría. _Pero_ quienquiera que fuera el que lo esperaba al otro lado del número que figuraba en sus mensajes de texto no necesitaba saber eso. No lo mataría tomarse un par de copas con el amigo o primo de Yohan o con quien sea que fuera y si hacía un nuevo amigo (o al menos una distracción temporal), ¿cuál era el daño?

Volvió a mirar su teléfono y hojeó los mensajes. Pequeñas burbujas grises llenas de disculpas por tomarse tanto tiempo le dijeron que al menos era considerado. No sabía mucho más sobre él, excepto por su edad, que tenía que trabajar hasta tarde en el último momento y que usaba demasiados emojis. Nada de lo que quejarse todavía.

Pero se estaba haciendo tarde y estaba listo para reprogramar la cita. Había un millón de cosas que podría haber estado haciendo en lugar de esperar a un extraño y todas sonaban cada vez más atractivas. Presionó la burbuja del mensaje para abrir el teclado, pero antes de que pudiera comenzar a escribir, apareció una nueva burbuja.

_Perdón por la espera._

Seungyoun suspiró, una ola de decepción se apoderó de él que fue reemplazada de inmediato por los nervios insoportables de una primera reunión. ¿Y si lo odiaba o, peor aún, si le gustaba? Levantó la cabeza sobre la multitud, agradecido de ser alto en un momento como ese. Sabía que debía buscar un largo abrigo marrón y que la persona con la que se encontraba era de su estatura, había dicho Yohan. Entonces eso ayudaba. Además, dudaba que tuviera una novia o un novio enganchados alrededor de su brazo como la mayoría de los otros tipos con largos abrigos marrones, pero si ese fuera el escenario en el que se encontraba, al menos hubiera apreciado una advertencia primero.

Mientras buscaba, más ansioso de lo que pretendía, atrapó la mirada de un par de ojos familiares que lo miraban fijamente. No podía ser. Levantó la mano y tocó sus anteojos, de lo contrario congelados en su lugar, para asegurarse de que llevaba un par de lentes. La punta de su dedo encontró vidrio y tragó saliva. La única otra explicación era que estaba tan cansado que estaba alucinando porque seguramente el hombre que se acercaba a él, dividiendo a la multitud por la mitad con su aura particular, no podría haber sido Han Seungwoo.

"No esperaba verte aquí," dijo, destrozando a Seungyoun como si fuera de cristal. Era real. Él estaba ahí. Él estaba hablando. Necesitaba más tiempo para procesar que cualquiera de esas tres cosas era posible. Primero, era menos probable que fuera una alucinación ahora que estaba tan cerca que si el viento soplaba bien, Seungyoun podría oler su colonia que pasó meses tratando de olvidar. En segundo lugar, de todos los lugares del mundo para que apareciera de la nada, tenía que ser en el único lugar donde Seungyoun estaba esperando que su cita a ciegas apareciera en cualquier momento, solo segundos después de que se suponía que estaba buscándolo. Tercero, Seungwoo había hablado y estaba esperando pacientemente una respuesta mientras Seungyoun miraba tontamente con la boca abierta esperando procesar la información. La procesó.

"Voy a conocer a alguien," espetó. _Yo tampoco esperaba verte. ¿Como has estado? ¿Me extrañaste? Te extrañé. Espera, no, no lo hice. Apenas te recuerdo. ¿Cómo era tu nombre? No lo tengo tatuado en mi corazón. Eso nunca ocurrió. Me lo habría quitado, pero escuché que es doloroso. En realidad, estoy aquí para conocer a alguien. Tengo una cita. Tengo una cita con alguien que no eres tú. Estará aquí en cualquier momento. Es alto y bien parecido. Nunca lo había visto antes, pero probablemente sea más guapo que tú. Excepto que nadie es más guapo que tú. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_

"Yo también," dijo Seungwoo, con una suave sonrisa de dolor en su rostro que hizo que Seungyoun deseara no tener que saber por qué estaba allí también. No quería pensar en él saliendo con otra persona. Acababa de superar la angustia que vino al pensar que estaba con alguien más. Necesitaba al menos otros seis meses para superar que Seungwoo volviera a salir con otras personas. No estaba listo. Mierda, quería irse a casa. "¿Quieres esperarlos juntos?"

"Claro," dijo, con la voz quebrada. Si tenía suerte, su propia cita lo encontraría primero y él podría irse y estar nervioso por la razón que se suponía que debía estarlo y por la que estaba nervioso actualmente. Si no estuviera tan asustado por el hecho de que Seungwoo estuviera allí, le habría dicho que no por múltiples razones. Primero, no quería estar a su lado. En segundo lugar, no quería tener que hablar con él como si fuera una persona normal que conocía casualmente. Tercero, no quería que su cita no lo encontrara porque estaba esperando con alguien más. Alguien a quien no podía evitar mirar.

Se obligó a mirar hacia otro lado, escaneando desesperadamente a la multitud en busca de una nueva cara perdida, pero nunca enfocándose en nadie. Si tuviera que describir a alguien más allí, estaba seguro de que no podía recordar cómo se veía alguien más, excepto Seungwoo. Pero Seungwoo no necesitaba saber eso. Pasaron los minutos y se estaba poniendo ansioso. ¿Y si los vio hablar antes y decidió irse? ¿Qué pasaría si se perdiera al otro lado del mercado? Podría haber sido oscuro, frío y desorientador para alguien que no estaba acostumbrado. ¿Qué le estaba tomando tanto tiempo?

Sacó su teléfono y escribió rápidamente _dónde estás_ y presionó enviar, demasiado ansioso por esperar más. Junto a él, sintió que Seungwoo se arrastraba y presumiblemente, también le envió a la persona con la que se encontraba el mismo mensaje. Al menos eso significaba que probablemente estaba ansioso y listo para irse también. El sentimiento era compartido, si no doloroso.

La cita de Seungyoun respondió rápidamente. _Estoy aquí bajo el gran cartel azul de neón._ Levantó la vista y frunció el ceño, revisando el mensaje nuevamente antes de meter el teléfono en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. No había un gran cartel de neón azul a la vista. Había muchas señales rojas y blancas pero nada azul. Frunció el ceño.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba, frustrado, listo para rendirse y enfrentar las consecuencias más tarde cuando un destello azul llamó su atención. Estiró el cuello para ver el brillo que se cernía sobre su propia cabeza y tragó saliva. _Imposible._

"¿Con quién te vas a encontrar?" Seungyoun preguntó en voz alta, casi exigiendo una respuesta.

"No sé," dijo, con los ojos muy abiertos. "Pero no creo que sea asunto tuyo en este momento."

Seungyoun sacudió la cabeza, frustrado con Seungwoo y sacó su teléfono. Llamó al número que no debía llamar y se llevó el teléfono a la oreja y esperó mientras su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho. Seungwoo frunció el ceño, confundido, pero la vibración en su bolsillo lo alejó y le llamó la atención. Miró la pantalla y volvió a mirar a la multitud antes de responder. "¿Hola?"

"Hola," dijo Seungyoun, su propia voz resonando a través del auricular de Seungwoo. El mundo entero se congeló a su alrededor mientras veía al otro volverse hacia él, con los ojos temblorosos.

Seungwoo lo miró fijamente, primero confundido, luego dándose cuenta, luego horrorizado y luego algo más que no pudo identificar. ¿Decepción? ¿Desprecio? O algo completamente diferente. Su boca se secó mientras buscaba las palabras para decir. ¿Debería reírse? ¿Debería disculparse? Ni siquiera podía colgar el teléfono, el sonido de la respiración áspera, laboriosa y filtrada de Seungwoo en su oído.

"¿Con quién te vas a encontrar?" Dijo Seungwoo, con voz ronca.

Seungyoun tragó saliva, la sequedad en el fondo de su garganta sacando una tos.

"No sé si eso es asunto tuyo," repitió en voz baja.

"Lo es ahora."

Seungyoun parpadeó y apartó los ojos, volviendo a sus sentidos. Terminó la llamada y apartó su teléfono, deseando tener algo mejor a lo que aferrarse. Respiró hondo y se obligó a sonreír. "Lamento que hayas venido hasta aquí. Estoy seguro de que tienes mucho que hacer."

El cambio en él sorprendió a Seungwoo. Le llevó unos segundos darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo antes de sacudir la cabeza. "Lamento que me hayas esperado."

Miró hacia otro lado, haciendo una mueca. La amargura que sintió por esa simple frase fue más abrumadora que la ansiedad de una cita a ciegas. ¿Sabía siquiera lo que estaba diciendo? ¿A quién se lo estaba diciendo?

"Llegaste tarde," dijo, obligándose a no pensar demasiado en ello. "Suele pasar."

"Aún así," dijo, como si quisiera decir algo más, pero luego su rostro cambió a algo más claro. "Bueno, ya estamos aquí. Podríamos hacer que no se desperdicie."

"No tenemos que hacerlo," dijo.

"No, esto es bueno," dijo Seungwoo. “Podemos omitir todas las cosas incómodas y simplemente pasar el rato como viejos amigos. No tiene que ser raro. Además, esperaste como dos horas y no me sentiría bien si no lo compensara."

 _Esto es incómodo. Es raro._ "Tienes razón. Necesitas hacer las paces conmigo."

Seungwoo resopló, una amplia sonrisa de boca cerrada se extendió por su rostro de oreja a oreja. Su estómago se revolvió. Olvidó cómo podía extrañar tanto una sonrisa. Pero esto estaba bien. Así podía probar que lo había superado. Podrían pasar el rato como amigos y él no lloraría ni un poco.

"¿Todavía te gusta la pizza?" Preguntó. "A menos que quieras algo elegante..."

"Quién dijo que la pizza no es elegante," dijo Seungyoun, deslizándose naturalmente en sus viejas bromas antes de poder levantar la pared que necesitaba. No se suponía que fuera tan fácil. Se suponía que no debía sentirse normal. "Es comida italiana. La comida italiana es elegante."

"No sé si los italianos considerarían elegante nuestra pizza," consideró, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

"Eso es solo porque no lo aprecias como una necesidad," defendió. "Las necesidades son elegantes."

"¿Entonces el agua es elegante?"

"Por supuesto," dijo. "¿Y sabes qué más es elegante?"

"¿Qué?"

"Cerveza," dijo.

"Y es una necesidad," Seungwoo asintió sabiamente.

"Ahora lo estás entendiendo."

Decir que necesitaba un trago era insuficiente. Decir que necesitaba diez tragos probablemente se acercaba a lo nervioso que se sentía, pero después de que Seungwoo pidiera una botella de agua, se sintió demasiado cohibido para molestarse con cualquiera de esas cosas.

"¿Vas a conducir?"

Seungwoo sacudió la cabeza. "Estoy cuidando mi salud."

"Oh," dijo, sorprendido. "¿Y la pizza es saludable?"

"Puedo comer pizza," se rió. "No sé si es saludable."

"Tiene tomates," dijo, inspeccionando una rebanada floja. "Al menos en la salsa."

"No, eso es solo ketchup," dijo. "Pero supongo que el ketchup tiene tomates."

"No se pone ketchup en la pizza," dijo Seungyoun, disgustado.

"Bueno, no te enojes conmigo! ¡No soy yo quien lo cocinó!"

Levantó la rebanada y se la llevó a la boca, dando un pequeño mordisco de investigación. Masticó un poco y frunció el ceño. "Oh, Dios, tienes razón. Esto es ketchup."

Se sentaron juntos en una pequeña mesa al aire libre con un par de rebanadas que ordenaron de un pequeño vendedor a través de una ventana y un par de botellas de agua que no eran lo que necesitaba en una noche fría, pero pensó que estarían bien para una cita que estaba ansioso por terminar. Excepto que no había considerado que tendría que comer la pizza más extraña que había encontrado para hacerlo.

"Podríamos conseguir algo más," sugirió Seungwoo, ignorando la rebanada frente a él como si estuviera prohibido mirarla.

Seungyoun arrancó un pequeño trozo suyo y lo arrojó a la parte posterior de su boca para tragarlo sin tener que probarlo ni masticarlo. "Creo que está bien."

"Estás siendo terco," dijo.

"Estoy siendo conservador," corrigió. "No voy a tirar la comida."

Seungwoo hizo una mueca. "No debería tener que comer la pizza solo porque la pagaste."

"No la pagué."

"Bien, yo lo hice," dijo, poniéndose de pie. Agarró la comida de Seungyoun y su comida y las arrojó a la basura a unos metros de distancia, ignorando sus protestas. "Ahora voy a comprar otra cosa que no sabe a agua salada y ketchup."

"No, voy a comprarlo," dijo, apresurándose a levantarse también.

"No va a pasar eso."

"No puedes detenerme," dijo.

"Si sacas tu billetera, te la robaré," amenazó Seungwoo.

"Vas a robar mi billetera," dijo Seungyoun con incredulidad mientras se arrastraba detrás de él.

“Sí, ¿todavía tienes todas esas tarjetas de crédito? Creo que podría comprar un boleto de avión a Italia donde está la verdadera pizza,” reflexionó.

"¿Y qué te hace pensar que saldrías del país con mis tarjetas de crédito?"

"Tú estarías conmigo," dijo, haciendo cola para un vendedor de alimentos diferente. "Sería difícil reportarme cuando estás en el avión también."

Seungyoun tragó nerviosamente, la mera idea de los dos en un viaje juntos lo dejó sin pensar. "¿Qué te hace pensar que estaría allí?"

"Tú eres al que le gusta la pizza," se encogió de hombros.

"Cierto," se sacudió, volviendo a sus sentidos. "Pizza."

Era una idea tan tentadora regresar a un lugar donde podía bromear sobre viajar por el mundo con él, pero si se permitía fingir por un momento que era remotamente su futuro, no estaba seguro de poder recuperarse. No por segunda vez, al menos. Pero a Seungwoo no parecía importarle. De hecho, no había una sola parte de él que pareciera que algo le importara. Era solo una broma para él y si era una broma para Seungwoo, entonces también era una broma para Seungyoun.

"Que audaz de tu parte suponer que si estamos comiendo con mi tarjeta de crédito te dejaría tenerla," dijo, dando un disparo frío que ciertamente envió el mensaje de que tampoco le importaba.

"No eres el tipo de persona que deja que alguien muera de hambre," dijo sin molestarse, pero antes de que Seungyoun pudiera abrir la boca, estaban en la ventana listos para ordenar y por alguna razón, decidió que tomaría el control de la situación de una forma u otra.

Extendió su pierna hacia adelante y se arrastró al frente de la línea, casi derribando a Seungwoo en el proceso. Seungwoo ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de gritar antes de que gritara su orden, recordando lo que a Seungwoo le gustaba comer y pateándose por hacer tan obvio que no tenía que preguntar. El hombre detrás de la ventana se sorprendió por su repentina embestida, pero dado que Seungwoo, quien por todos los derechos era el primero en la fila, en realidad no reaccionó, simplemente lo tomó como dos personas que estaban destinadas a comer juntas. Tragó saliva. Era una cita, ¿verdad? Al menos desde afuera, así es como debe haberse visto, pero no era así. Claro, comenzó como una cita a ciegas mal planificada, pero el punto de comer juntos era para que Seungyoun aceptara sus disculpas por haberlo hecho esperar tanto, especialmente cuando resultó que era la persona que nunca quería volver a ver. Pero eso era algo con lo que tendría que lidiar más tarde.

En el rabillo del ojo, vio a Seungwoo meter la mano en su bolsillo, pero no tenía planes de dejar que Seungwoo fingiera que era su cita. No era su cita. Era simplemente alguien a quien había encontrado por casualidad. Antes de que pudiera pagar y arruinar todo, Seungyoun sacó su dinero y cubrió su cena.

Seungwoo lo miró y levantó una ceja.

"¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Robar mi billetera?" desafió. _¿Irnos de viaje juntos? ¿Crees que te dejaré salirte con la tuya?_

"Supongo que no," dijo y mientras miraba hacia otro lado para enfocar su atención en otra parte, una parte de Seungyoun deseaba que lo hubiera intentado. Se estaba volviendo loco. Lo sabía. No era estúpido, pero estar cerca de Seungwoo lo hizo sentirse así de nuevo. Sin él estaba vacío. Junto a él, se sentía errático. Iba a matar a Yohan por esto.

"Bien," dijo. "Porque ya no tengo más tarjetas."

"¿No lo haces?" Preguntó, no muy interesado pero no desinteresado.

"Estoy tratando de vivir moderadamente," dijo. Seungwoo sonrió, pero no fue una sonrisa arrogante. Fue solo una rápida sonrisa débil cuando recordó los malos hábitos de Seungyoun que había pasado años tratando de ayudarlo a controlar, pero eso no le permitía sentirse divertido. "Desde que me mudé."

Seungwoo se la lamió los labios. "Cierto. No pensé en eso."

"Vivo en un buen lugar ahora," dijo alegremente, sintiendo de repente una punzada de pesar por decir algo así. "Es pequeño, pero está en un buen vecindario y mi casera me trae comida."

"¿Está tratando de hacerte su yerno?" Se rió Seungwoo, el ánimo se alivió un poco, pero la herida estaba allí donde la había dejado. _Tengo que ahorrar dinero ahora porque ya no vivimos juntos, pero estoy bien. Ahora estoy feliz y no tienes motivos para preocuparte. No te preocupes por mi. No pienses en mi. Vayamos nuevamente por caminos separados, ¿de acuerdo? No tenemos que fingir que se supone que esto estaba planeado. No tienes que sentirte mal por nada. Estoy bien._

"Podría estarlo," dijo, conteniendo la lengua contra miles de pensamientos que estaban listos para salir de él más rápido de lo que pensaba que podía detenerlos. Fue mayormente exitoso considerando que Seungwoo sintió de inmediato la necesidad de cambiar de tema.

"¿Necesitas ketchup para tu comida?" Preguntó.

Seungyoun hizo una mueca, inmediatamente pensando en la pizza que se había obligado a comer solo unos momentos antes. "Creo que estoy bien."

Seungwoo tarareó, deambulando por el mercado. Esta vez no necesitaban detenerse y preocuparse por una mesa y eso significaba que a ambos les sería más fácil evitar el contacto visual. Caminaron, comiendo en silencio, sin molestarse en una conversación que no necesitaban tener, pero Seungyoun tuvo dificultades para ignorar lo incómodo que se sentía estar allí con él.

"Es un poco tarde," dijo Seungwoo una vez que terminaron de comer y no les quedaba nada para distraerse.

"¿Estás listo para irte?"

"Solo iba a decir que todo está cerrado," dijo.

"Ah, sí."

"Lo siento," dijo. "Si hubiera sabido que iba a llegar tan tarde, te habría dicho que te fueras a casa, pero estaba demasiado emocio-."

Seungyoun miró hacia otro lado, sintiendo un ardor detrás de los ojos y la boca seca. ¿Por qué quería llorar? ¿Por qué sentía que la herida se había reabierto tan repentinamente? ¿Por qué Seungwoo tenía que saber que lo que estaba a punto de decir habría sido tan cruel que necesitaba detenerse?

"Quiero decir, debería haber cancelado," dijo Seungwoo.

"Está bien," dijo, rasgándose un trozo de piel muerta en el labio hasta que sangrara. "No tenemos que hacer esto."

"¿Hacer qué?" Preguntó.

"Lo que sea que es esto," dijo. "Fingir que cualquiera de nosotros quiere estar aquí."

"Yo sí qu-," comenzó antes de cerrar la boca. "Lo siento."

Seungyoun se forzó en una sonrisa de ojos cerrados y rebotó. “ _Es_ _tarde_. Fue bueno verte de nuevo. Tal vez nos veremos la próxima vez."

"Sí," parpadeó, más pálido de lo habitual. "La próxima vez."

Hizo un gesto con la mano y le dio la espalda para alejarse, luchando contra la enfermedad que amenazaba con darle la vuelta al estómago. Se negó a darse la vuelta y mirarlo porque ambos sabían que nunca habría una próxima vez.

"Voy a patearte el trasero," dijo Seungyoun en el momento en que vio a Yohan y su tonta cara desprevenida entrar por la puerta. No había ningún cliente, así que si lo golpeaba, no había nadie allí que pudiera demostrar que lo hizo y resultó que sabía que la cámara de seguridad en el sitio no funcionaba realmente. ¿Cómo lo supo? Unos meses antes, una luz intermitente en serie golpeó el vecindario y pensó en qué mejor lugar para acampar para mostrar su virilidad arruinada a los peatones desprevenidos que frente a una tienda de música con Fancy de Twice tocando suavemente en el fondo. Yohan y Hangyul lo habían echado varias veces con algunas patadas amenazantes, pero hasta donde Seungyoun sabía, nadie lo había atrapado.

"¿Qué-qué hice?" Yohan tartamudeó cuando Seungyoun lo agarró del cuello con la fuerza suficiente para desabrocharse la camisa. Como si no lo supiera.

"Me planeaste una cita con mi ex novio, psicópata," dijo, listo para arrancarle los dientes de conejo con sus propias manos.

"¿Cómo se suponía que debía saber que era el mismo Han Seungwoo?" Chilló, tratando de escapar de la fuerza inquebrantable de Seungyoun.

"¿Cuántos Han Seungwoo conoces?" Preguntó, sacudiéndolo.

"Solo a él," dijo, aterrorizado.

"Exactamente," gritó Seungyoun, con ojos salvajes y furioso.

"Ohhh," dijo Yohan antes de obligarse a sonreír. "Hangyul, ayuda."

"Nuh uh," dijo, manteniendo una distancia segura. "Esto no es asunto mío."

"Lo será si me rompe la nariz," se encogió Yohan, temeroso de los golpes que lo esperaban.

"¿Tienes idea de cuánto apesta?" Dijo Seungyoun, dejándolo ir. “¿ _Tienes idea_ de por lo qué me hiciste pasar? ¿Y por qué? ¡¿Por una cita a la que ni siquiera quería ir?! ¡Así que no solo tuve que esperar toda la noche a que mi ex novio apareciera de la nada cuando ni siquiera quería estar allí, sino que tuve que ir a una cita con él, además de descubrir que está teniendo citas otra vez!"

"No sé si eso necesariamente significa que está teniendo citas," dijo Hangyul. "Y nadie te obligó a quedarte en la cita, ¿verdad?"

"No estabas allí," espetó Seungyoun.

"Lo siento," suplicó Yohan. "Literalmente nunca más volveré a involucrarte con nadie. Lo prometo."

"Oh, harás más que eso," dijo. "Hoy vas a hacer todo el inventario tú solo."

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Me escuchaste," dijo Seungyoun. "A menos que quieras quedarte en el piso mientras recito toda mi ruptura de mierda con el chico con el que _me planeaste una cita_ de memoria."

"Entendido," dijo, yendo a la parte trasera de la tienda a un lugar seguro.

Si tuviera que hacer una lista de las diez peores cosas que un amigo le haya hecho, el acuerdo de cita a ciegas de Yohan habría estado en la cima. ¿Cómo podría alguien ser tan desconsiderado? ¿Realmente creía que le estaba haciendo un favor? La peor parte fue que ni siquiera quería ir en primer lugar. Esto lo retrasaría tanto que no estaba seguro de poder superarlo.

"No quiso hacerlo," dijo Hangyul en voz baja, acercándose a él con la precaución que se usaría para domesticar a un animal salvaje. "No lo sabía."

Seungyoun suspiró. "Lo sé, pero aún así debería patearle el trasero."

"No podrías incluso si quisieras," dijo con una débil sonrisa comprensiva.

"No soy tan amable," dijo.

"No, pero Yohan es un atleta de taekwondo," le recordó Hangyul. "Como los que 'son un orgullo del país'."

"Oh, sí," dijo. "Lo olvidé... Aún así se lo merece."

Hangyul suspiró. "Simplemente no lo desquites demasiado con él. Es frágil."

"Eres demasiado suave con él," dijo Seungyoun, apretando su hombro.

"Solo soy una persona suave," Hangyul cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y resopló. "Tal vez te has vuelto muy duro."

"Todavía soy divertido y alegre," dijo.

"Estoy seguro de que puedes serlo."

Al día siguiente, Yohan y Hangyul no estaban en el trabajo y tenía la tienda para él solo. No podía recordar por qué no estaban allí exactamente, pero estaba bastante seguro de que Yohan tenía una cita con el dentista para que le extrajeran las muelas del juicio y Hangyul había prometido cuidarlo o filmar toda la estúpida mierda que decía después de que la anestesia hiciera efecto. De cualquier manera, era solo él por el día y dado que no había ningún lanzamiento de ningún grupo importante ese día, estaba bastante seguro de que iba a pasar lento pero al menos fácilmente.

En algún momento descubrió que un fan había entrado y reorganizado todos los álbumes para que los grupos que no les gustaran se voltearan o se ocultaran detrás de las copias de los álbumes que pertenecían al grupo que les gustaba. Seungyoun suspiró. Literalmente, la única persona en el mundo para la que era un inconveniente era él. _Seguro que les mostraste quien manda. Dándoles la vuelta para que nadie pueda descubrir quién es el grupo. Jajaja. Es un misterio. Nadie sabrá nunca que el álbum gigante de color arco iris con todos los nombres de los miembros es de NCT. Los tienes. Estoy tan impresionado por tus travesuras. ¿Y quién hubiera imaginado que las cajas negras y rosadas podrían ser álbumes de Blackpink? Yo no, ese es quién._

Estaba tan ocupado refunfuñando acerca de tener que encontrar la manera de colocar los álbumes con el embalaje defectuoso para que no se caigan, que no notó que un nuevo cliente entraba a la tienda. En serio, ¿quién pensó que era una buena idea almacenar un CD frágil y todas las cosas del álbum en un paquete de álbum hecho de cartón doblado y (apenas) pegado? Sin embargo, no estaba tan ocupado que no sentía la persistente incomodidad de que lo miraran. Si la gente necesitaba ayuda, deseaba que se le acercaran y le preguntaran. No iba a morder.

Suspiró y puso su mejor expresión de bienvenida y ayuda antes de volverse para ver qué tímido amante de la música quería su atención, pero cuando vio la cara que lo miraba, su sangre se congeló.

"Hey," dijo Seungwoo, luciendo tan ansioso como Seungyoun.

"Hey," respondió él. Se sacudió e intentó forzarse a volver al modo de vendedor. "¿Puedo ayudarte?"

"No, gracias, solo estoy mirando," dijo en voz baja, fingiendo ser un cliente habitual. No era justo lo bien que se veía incluso con luz fluorescente y no era justo cómo, de todas las veces que una canción se reprodujera en los altavoces de la tienda, tenía que ser Eung Eung en ese momento.

Había estado oscuro la última vez que lo vio y apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos en el frío aire nocturno. Seungwoo se había sentido como un espejismo y una parte de él había estado soñando. Pero cuando lo miró, completamente alerta, se veía aún mejor de lo que recordaba por última vez. Parecía más claro, como si fuera una persona a la que finalmente se le permitió respirar aire limpio. Se veía feliz. Debe haber sido más feliz. _Debes ser más feliz sin mí. Estoy feliz por ti._

Seungyoun lo miró por un rato, de hecho demasiado tiempo, pero Seungwoo no pareció darse cuenta, o si lo notó, no pareció importarle. Sus ojos pasaron de la forma en que su cabello suave que siempre olía a lavanda y jazmín estaba separado en el medio de su frente que ya no se escondía detrás de un velo, hasta el puente de su nariz, hasta la forma de su boca que siempre parecía ser mejor cuando tenía una sonrisa parcial, hasta el corte de su mandíbula que lo hacía parecer más un dios que un cliente habitual en una tienda de música.

Él le devolvió la mirada, curioso y esperando, dándole a Seungyoun la oportunidad de hablar primero. Podría decirle que se fuera o podría fingir que no lo conocía. Eso estaba en sus manos, pero el problema era que tenía miedo de que si hablaba, rompería el hechizo bajo el que se encontraba, lo que le hacía sentir que todo estaba bien.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó, su voz temblando traidoramente.

Seungwoo parpadeó, no ofendido, pero sacudido de sus propios pensamientos donde estaba absorbido. "Yohan me dijo dónde trabajas."

"¿Por qué hizo eso?" Preguntó. ¿Por qué estaba siendo probado? ¿Yohan no le tenía miedo? ¿Por qué estaba jugando estos juegos enfermos con él? ¿Cómo merecía algo de esto? ¡Ni siquiera le rompió la nariz ni remotamente!

"Porque pregunté," admitió.

"¿Por qué?" su voz se quebró. "Quiero decir, ¿necesitabas algo?"

Seungwoo sacudió la cabeza, la sonrisa que llevaba se desvaneció lentamente. “No, solo quería verte. ¿Es tan malo?"

"No lo sé," dijo. _Por supuesto que es malo. ¿Por qué crees que está bien? ¿Crees que quiero verte? ¿De nuevo? ¿Y aquí? ¿En mi lugar de trabajo? Este es mi espacio seguro. Este era un lugar que nunca tocaste. Este era un lugar donde nunca te busqué. Nunca tuve que esperar a que aparecieras un día y volvieras por mí, pero ahora mírate. Te fuiste y apareciste en este espacio sagrado, ¿y para qué? Para mirarme ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedes mirar a alguien más, como a quien creías que ibas a ver en vez de a mí? Apuesto a que habría sido alguien a quien podrías aparecer en su trabajo solo para verlo sin que eso sea un problema, pero ese no era yo. O bien, era yo, pero no se suponía que fuera así. ¿Por qué estás aquí?_

"¿Tienes comisiones?" Preguntó, apartando los ojos. "Siempre me he preguntado acerca de lugares como este, ya que los fanáticos compran a grandes cantidades."

"Sí," dijo casi mareado por el cambio de conversación. "No conozco otros lugares, pero obtenemos un poco de cada venta de álbumes."

Seungwoo tarareó y asintió. "Creo que voy a mirar un poco alrededor."

En el momento en que Seungwoo desapareció detrás de un estante, cerró los ojos con fuerza y agarró su pecho. El dolor sordo que permaneció cuando lo dejó en el mercado creció hasta convertirse en un dolor punzante que lo dejó sin aliento. Si no supiera lo que significaba, habría pensado que estaba teniendo un ataque al corazón. Solo tenía que soportarlo. Tenía que engrosar su piel para resistir ver a Seungwoo nuevamente. Eso era todo lo que se necesitaría. Se limpió el dolor y se alejó detrás del mostrador. Al menos si se veía ocupado allí, no se vería tan sin rumbo y agotado como se sentía.

Sacó el polvo del mostrador, volvió a colocar algunas muestras y se aseguró de que todo estuviera limpio y ordenado en caso de que entrara el jefe, aunque lo dudaba. Mientras se mantuviera concentrado en su trabajo, no tendría que ver a Seungwoo deambular por la tienda a un ritmo asombroso como si nunca tuviera la intención de irse.

Después de un tiempo, se había distraído con éxito tarareando a Eung Eung para sí mismo al menos quince veces y vendiendo tres álbumes de BTS a un hombre que decía que eran para su hija, pero estaba demasiado ansioso por hablar de lo mucho que le gustaba Jungkook para que Seungyoun le creyera. Ni siquiera había evidencia de que ese hombre tuviera una hija. _Sospechoso_. Casi olvida que Seungwoo estaba allí.

Hasta que apareció con una pila aleatoria de álbumes en sus brazos como un extranjero visitando el país por primera vez.

"¿Encontraste todo lo que necesitas?" Preguntó, mirando los álbumes mientras Seungwoo los dejaba en el mostrador, con cuidado de no dejar caer ninguno al suelo.

"Casi," dijo. "Pero creo que esto es todo lo que puedo llevar a casa hoy."

Seungyoun tarareó. Escaneó la pila que incluía lanzamientos de Seventeen, Red Velvet, Oh My Girl, EXO, Monsta X, Mamamoo, Lovelyz, Infinite y por supuesto, Apink. Eung Eung estaba arruinado por él para siempre, pero esa era solo una canción a la que iba a tener que decir gracias, pero lo siento y adiós. No sabía que a Seungwoo le gustaba tanto este tipo de música, pero la gente cambiaba. No estaba seguro del tiempo exacto, pero supuso que había pasado al menos un año y unos meses desde la última vez que lo vio en el contexto en el que sabría qué tipo de música le gustaba de todos modos.

Mientras los escaneaba, se obligó a dejar de pensar en sí mismo en el auto con Seungwoo escuchando su lista de reproducción compartida que ya no podía escuchar, demasiados artistas perdidos en momentos y lugares diferentes. Sostuvo el álbum Red Velvet en su mano un poco más de lo que pretendía. Era el único álbum en la pila que incluía sus canciones especiales. Seungwoo solía bailar con Bad Boy cuando estaban solos. Era su gusto culposo y también lo convirtió en el gusto culposo de Seungyoun. Luego estaba el b-side Kingdom Come que tenía su propio recuerdo especial y el dolor había regresado nuevamente. Hizo una mueca ante la puñalada que sintió en el estómago.

"¿Qué pasa?" Dijo Seungwoo, agachándose para ver mejor su ceño fruncido.

"Nada," dijo. "Simplemente no me siento bien hoy."

"¿Necesitas ir al hospital?"

Seungyoun sacudió la cabeza. "Necesito vigilar la tienda."

"Bien, nadie más está aquí," dijo en voz baja. Seungyoun lo miró confundido por cómo lo sabía, pero, por supuesto, se habría dado cuenta si no hubiera nadie más aparte de él. "¿Quieres que corra y te traiga alguna medicina?"

"No, gracias," dijo rotundamente. _Esto se debe a que estás aquí haciéndome pensar en enamorarme de ti y hacer promesas que no pudimos cumplir. ¿Por qué meterías el cuchillo y luego te sorprenderías cuando salga la sangre?_ "Estaré bien. Es solo un dolor de estómago."

"No comas tanta comida chatarra," dijo, tomando la bolsa de álbumes. Había sombras debajo de sus ojos cuando lo dijo, pero Seungyoun no las mencionó. No era asunto suyo si Seungwoo no había estado durmiendo lo suficiente o si estaba estresado. No había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

"Trata de dormir más," dijo con una leve sonrisa, despidiendolo. Seungwoo nunca descansaba lo suficiente. Siempre decía que era una pérdida de tiempo.

Seungwoo lo miró sorprendido. _No, no me importa No me importa si estás cansado o si estás enfermo o si estás estresado, así que tampoco debería importarte si me pasa alguna de esas cosas._ Sintiendo que no era una invitación, asintió y se fue, llevándose a Bad Boy y Kingdom Come con él.

Tan pronto como salió por la puerta y se perdió de vista, Seungyoun se derrumbó sobre el mostrador, agarrándose el pecho. Se quedó sin aliento por el aire que no le llenaba los pulmones y habría gritado si no se preocupara de que la tienda de al lado lo escuchara y pidiera ayuda. _Estoy bien. No sé qué me pasa._ Si esto continuaba, iba a tener que ir al hospital, pero estaba seguro de que solo era estrés. Había tratado con esto antes.

Estaba seguro de que el dolor se aliviaría una vez que se fuera, pero no podía dejar de pensar en él. Se veía diferente en pequeñas formas. Su cabello era más corto que antes y su cara era más delgada. Incluso su ropa colgaba de él en lugares que solían ser amplios. Tal vez cambió sus hábitos alimenticios.

Pero estaba preocupado por su salud, ¿no? Dijo que dejó de beber, pero luego Seungyoun tuvo un pensamiento. Antes de que se separaran, Seungwoo tuvo un accidente automovilístico y no estaba seguro de quién fue la culpa porque no estuvieron juntos el tiempo suficiente después de que sucediera para que él descubriera los detalles. ¿Había estado bebiendo entonces? Estaba seguro de que no era el tipo de persona que hacía algo tan estúpido, pero si hubiera cometido un error, habría tenido sentido dejar de beber y perder peso por el estrés. ¿Qué pasa si lastima a alguien? ¿Quién era él para preocuparse por la salud de Seungyoun entonces? _Debería preocuparse por sus propios problemas. Espero que esté bien._

Seungyoun se sacudió y se obligó a continuar con el resto del día, el dolor en su pecho se desvaneció en algo tolerable, pero cada vez que parpadeaba veía su rostro y no era solo el rostro con el que había pasado meses soñando en contra de su voluntad, pero de alguna manera era alguien diferente a quien aún no conocía y se preguntó, a pesar de sí mismo, si alguna vez tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Unos días después, por alguna razón, Yohan pensó que se sentía lo suficientemente bien después de que le quitaron los dientes para reunirse para cenar y celebrar tener dos huesos menos dentro de su cabeza, lo que sea que eso significara.

"Puedo comer sopa," insistió, firmemente convencido de que tenían que salir sin importar si les gustaba o no. "¡Y tal vez fideos!"

"No creo que puedas comer fideos," consideró Hangyul. "¿Tienes permitido sorber?"

"No lo creo," dijo Seungyoun. "Esta no es una buena idea."

"Puedo tomar sopa de tofu suave y puedo oler lo que sea que ustedes coman," dijo. "Me haría sentir mejor si hiciéramos algo que no fuera trabajar o comer yogurt solo en mi apartamento mientras Hangyul me ignora durante una semana."

"No te estoy ignorando," dijo Hangyul. Miró a Seungyoun en busca de ayuda y si fuera Yohan quien necesitaba ser salvado, habría fingido que no sabía lo que estaba pasando por razones obvias. La cosa era que Yohan dijo algo mientras estaba medio drogado después de ir al dentista que aparentemente no recordaba porque si lo hacía, probablemente hubiera querido alejarse lo más posible de Hangyul debido a la vergüenza.

"Me dijo que me ama," había dicho Hangyul después de que lo llevó a casa esa noche. Estaba tan agotado que Seungyoun no tuvo la oportunidad de quejarse (o mencionar) a ninguno de los dos que vio a Seungwoo solo unas horas antes.

"¿No es eso algo bueno?" Había preguntado, nunca se entrometía en su relación. Ni siquiera sabía que aún no habían llegado a ese punto.

"No sé si es ese tipo de relación. Quiero decir que me gusta mucho, pero no sé si es lo mismo que tú- quiero decir, no sé si es real."

Seungyoun tuvo que fingir que ese no era su segundo peor golpe del día, pero se estaba convirtiendo en un experto en ocultar nuevas heridas. "No puedo decirte si es cierto o no, pero es posible que no lo haya dicho en serio. Todo lo que puedes hacer es preguntar cuándo se sienta mejor."

Desafortunadamente, Hangyul nunca pudo reunir el coraje, por lo que estar en la misma habitación con Yohan lo aterrorizaba. Yohan fingía ser un tipo duro, pero era muy pegajoso y necesitado y la repentina separación de Hangyul lo estaba volviendo loco. Si no iban a hablar de eso, Seungyoun tendría que ser el amortiguador. No quería ser el amortiguador, pero eran sus amigos y lo necesitaban.

"Tal vez todos deberíamos ir," dijo Seungyoun, lamentando las palabras al instante. "Los tres, quiero decir."

Hangyul respiró aliviado y la cara de Yohan se iluminó como una ventana en Navidad. _¿Cómo me convertí en su padre? Por favor, quiero quedarme en casa, deprimirme, beber y estar triste. ¡No quiero evitar que sean raros el uno con el otro!_

"Genial, reunámonos en ese lugar de hamburguesas calle abajo," dijo Yohan con una sonrisa alegre.

"¡Sopa!" Seungyoun y Hangyul gritaron.

Él hizo una mueca. "¡Bien!"

Después del trabajo, los tres se dirigieron a un restaurante local que tenía estofado de tofu suave para Yohan y alimentos masticables para los dos. Pero, oh, qué precioso era el número dos hasta que se convertía en tres.

"Siento llegar tarde," dijo una voz detrás de Seungyoun que envió un escalofrío que ahora le resultaba familiar por la espalda. Prácticamente saltó para saludarlo, sin estar seguro de si solo estaba siendo respetuoso porque era mayor o si estaba emocionado de verlo, pero cuando se dio la vuelta, Seungyoun fue el único en la mesa que estaba mirando y de repente olvidó cómo usar sus palabras. _No sabía que vendrías, pero puedes ir a donde quieras y cuando quieras. Pero aún así, voy a patear el trasero de Yohan._

"Estábamos a punto de ordenar," dijo Yohan, sin darse cuenta del tipo de caos que había causado. Hangyul al menos tuvo la decencia de parecer sorprendido.

Seungwoo tomó el único asiento disponible en la mesa al lado de Seungyoun, pero no lo miró de nuevo y se sorprendió por la expresión atónita de Seungyoun de que él estuviera allí. "Estaba trabajando de nuevo."

"¿Cómo te fue en tu cita?" Preguntó Yohan y Hangyul le dio un codazo, un gesto que no pasó desapercibido.

"Estuvo bien," dijo, breve. "¿Cómo está tu boca?"

"¡Ya está mejor! Puedo comer-."

"¡Sopa!" Dijeron Seungyoun y Hangyul, ya acostumbrados a que tratara de escapar de comer cualquier cosa que no sea carne y otras cosas que no debía masticar.

Seungwoo sonrió de lado. "Buen intento."

"Valió la pena intentarlo," suspiró Yohan, su rostro aún hinchado por la extracción.

La conversación se desvaneció cuando la mente de Seungyoun vagó. Primero, quería saber qué tipo de cita tuvo Seungwoo. ¿Estaba comprando bienes raíces? ¿Estaba enfermo? ¿Era un espía internacional que trabajaba para el gobierno? En segundo lugar, tener a Seungwoo tan cerca de él en un ambiente tan pequeño y cálido en un espacio cerrado hacía difícil concentrarse en algo. En un momento, buscó algo en la mesa y sus manos se rozaron y pensó que iba a ahogarse con su propia disculpa apresurada. Tercero, las pocas veces que pudo mirarlo, el pliegue de su mandíbula y el ángulo de su nariz perfecta le hicieron olvidar que mirar de nuevo era descortés. _Oh mierda, él es muy bonito._

"¿Verdad, Seungyoun?" Hangyul dijo, devolviéndolo a la realidad. Sintió que le ardían las mejillas una vez que se dio cuenta de que estaban hablando con él y no tenía absolutamente ninguna idea de lo que alguien estaba hablando en ese momento.

"¿Qué?" Dijo tontamente.

"Dije que tú y yo podemos administrar la tienda por un tiempo mientras Yohan se recupera," dijo, mirándolo.

 _Cierto, Hangyul lo está evitando._ "Si, esta bien."

"No, necesitas un día libre," dijo Yohan, haciendo un mohín, no porque realmente se preocupara por Seungyoun descansando, sino porque no quería ser empujado hacia un lado como si sintiera que estaba sucediendo. _Tal vez lo decía en serio._

"Prefiero trabajar," dijo. "No tengo nada mejor que hacer."

"Estoy seguro de que podrías pensar en algo," dijo Yohan y Seungwoo tosió junto a él. _¿Que se supone que significa eso?_

"Seungyoun necesita el dinero, tú necesitas descansar y yo tengo que estar allí," dijo Hangyul. "Ni siquiera me pagan."

"¿No te pagan por trabajar allí?" Seungwoo preguntó y Seungyoun se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para mantenerse al día, pero su burbuja había cambiado sin él. De alguna manera lo hizo sentir más triste de lo que hubiera esperado.

"Tengo un subsidio", se quejó.

"Sus padres son dueños de la tienda," explicó Seungyoun. "Pero eso no me facilita el alquiler."

"No es mi culpa que sean así," se quejó Hangyul.

"¿Ustedes viven juntos?" Preguntó Seungwoo, sorprendido.

“Sí, en el desván encima de la tienda. Seungyoun se estuvo quedando en mi sofá por un tiempo después de ustedes-" se mordió la lengua y Seungyoun pensó que iba a morir de vergüenza. "De todos modos, había suficiente espacio para dos personas."

Seungyoun se movió incómodo, queriendo salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

"Así que trabajaré un día extra," dijo, cambiando de tema. "Simplemente disfruta el día libre y agradéceme más tarde."

Era Hangyul quien necesitaba agradecerle, pero eso no era ni aquí ni allá. Yohan no lo presionó más, estaba demasiado ocupado fingiendo que no notaba el espacio que crecía entre él y Hangyul que nunca volvería a cerrarse si Hangyul no hablaba, pero ¿cómo podría Seungyoun decirles algo cuando no tenía control sobre la brecha fija entre él y la persona sentada a su lado? _Esto es doloroso para todos, ¿no es así?_

El resto de la cena fue amigable y Seungyoun tuvo más facilidad para concentrarse en el grupo porque de alguna manera terminó liderando la conversación, pero el nuevo problema era que cada vez que escuchaba a Seungwoo reír a su lado, solo lo animaba más. Los nervios que sintió al estar cerca de él nuevamente fueron reemplazados por un calor que se extendió a través de él y amenazó con absorberlo como si nada hubiera pasado. Tenía que mantenerse fuerte. Puede que Seungwoo ya no fuera suyo, pero al menos podrían aprender a existir juntos de una nueva manera, siempre y cuando Seungyoun no dejara que los sentimientos que fingía no estaban allí no se interpusieran.

Cuando la noche terminó, sus conversaciones fueron atemperadas por cuatro vientres llenos y contentos. Hangyul y Yohan al menos se miraban y aunque Seungyoun no podía soportar mirar a Seungwoo todavía, la vista desde el rabillo del ojo era agradable. Todo estaba bien.

Pero entonces Seungwoo se habló. "Ah, tengo que irme."

"¿Qué? Por qué?" Seungyoun preguntó antes de que su estómago se revolviera. _¿Por qué hice eso? Soy tan estúpido._

"No quiero perder mi autobús," dijo rápidamente antes de volverse hacia Yohan. "Gracias por invitarme."

"No hay problema," dijo. "¿Quieres que uno de nosotros te lleve a casa?"

"No, gracias," dijo Seungwoo.

"Yo lo haré," dijo Seungyoun, pateándose por interferir cuando sabía que no debería haberlo hecho. Seungwoo lo miró sorprendido. Abrió la boca para decir algo y la cerró antes de que pudiera. "No me importa."

"No puedo," dijo con tristeza. "Pero gracias."

Agarró su abrigo y se fue a toda prisa y Seungyoun se dejó caer impotente en su silla. ¿Lo había imaginado todo? ¿Cuál era el punto en Seungwoo buscándolo y apareciendo de nuevo si solo quería volver a dejarlo? Entonces se le ocurrió pensar que tal vez verlo relajado nuevamente le recordó a Seungwoo las partes de él que no le gustaban lo suficiente como para dejarlo en primer lugar. _Me siento enfermo._

"Yo también debería irme," Seungyoun se levantó, desesperado por estar solo. De repente, el aire dentro del restaurante era demasiado sofocante para él. Necesitaba salir para recuperar el aliento.

"¿A dónde vas?" Dijo Hangyul, nervioso.

“Hablen sobre eso,” dijo antes de salir corriendo del restaurante. Estaba oscuro afuera y era un contraste tan marcado de solo unos momentos antes adentro, que sintió que estaba soñando con el salto en el tiempo y el espacio. En cualquier momento, un payaso podría saltar y molestarlo, pero cuando vio a Seungwoo alejarse, acurrucado contra el frío, se dio cuenta de que el único payaso era él mismo.

Un sonido no lejos de un gruñido irreflexivo escapó de sus labios cuando se detuvo de llamarlo. _Te llevaré a casa, idiota terco. Olvidaré dónde vives y podemos fingir que nunca sucedió. Si quieres viajar en el autobús, ¿quién soy yo para detenerte? Nadie, ese es quién soy._

Caminó a casa con un sabor amargo en la boca, el restaurante a solo unas cuadras de la tienda en la que trabajaba y el departamento que compartía encima con Hangyul. Solía ser un espacio de oficina, por lo que parece, que se convirtió en algo habitable con un baño y una cocina unos años antes. Los padres de Hangyul eran dueños del edificio, por lo que tenerlo viviendo allí tenía más sentido para ellos y que Seungyoun pagara el alquiler con el mismo sueldo que le daban era un ciclo extraño, pero era la mayor libertad que había tenido en su hogar. Además, la madre de Hangyul siempre les traía comidas caseras y ella era una excelente cocinera si él era alguien para juzgar.

Dependiendo de cómo fue la conversación en el restaurante, él tendría el lugar para pasar la noche en la miseria o pasaría la noche jugando juegos de beber en el piso con Hangyul hasta que uno de ellos se desmayara y olvidara la razón por la que estaba molesto. No es que quisiera ser miserable solo, pero esperaba que fuera así por el bien de Hangyul y Yohan. Eran buenos niños que trabajaban bien juntos. Pero también literalmente. Por alguna razón, no mucho después de que comenzaron a salir, los padres de Hangyul hicieron que Yohan consiguiera un trabajo en la tienda para poder evaluarlo, pero Seungyoun sospechaba que, según su estado actual, solo estaban recolectando empleados que tenían un sentido personal de obligación y lealtad a la familia. Era poco ético pero efectivo.

Subió los escalones hasta el segundo piso donde vivía, jugueteó con la vieja cerradura un poco antes de que finalmente se abriera y arrojó las llaves sobre el mostrador. No estaba seguro de qué se metió en él o por qué lo hizo, pero buscó en su bolsillo hasta que encontró su teléfono y lo sacó. Todavía no había guardado el número, suponiendo que la cita sería alguien a quien podría ignorar, pero si no hubiera eliminado el número de Seungwoo en primer lugar, nada de esto habría sucedido. Abrió el hilo de mensajes entre ellos para encontrar dónde se habían quedado la última vez cuando Seungyoun estaba ligeramente irritado por esperar y Seungwoo se disculpó demasiado por hacerlo esperar. Era una buena persona, tenía que darle eso.

_Avísame si llegaste a casa a salvo._

Enviarlo aumentó su propio ritmo cardíaco, pero verlo desaparecer en la noche lo había perturbado. ¿Qué pasa si nunca llegó al autobús o si lo perdió y no pudo ir a casa? ¿Qué pasa si fue asaltado en el camino? Era un buen barrio, pero nunca se sabía. ¿Y si no fuera real?

_¿No sabes que el transporte público es muy seguro? C:_

_Cállate. Lol_

Una sonrisa vertiginosa se extendió por sus labios y se alegró de que no hubiera nadie allí para ver. Especialmente no la persona que lo hizo sonreír así. Se sentó en el sofá con el teléfono en la mano, esperando. Y esperando. Y esperando. Hasta que la sonrisa desapareció y se quedó con la persistente inquietud de que estaaba esperando a alguien que no debía regresar.

_Estoy en casa. Si todavía estás despierto, ve a la cama, tienes trabajo mañana._

_Haré lo que quiera_

_Buenas noches lol_

_Buenas noches_

Se dejó caer en el cojín, cálido e inútil, volviendo a los días en los que podía agarrarlo y tirarlo encima de él y dormir en el sofá con una serie en el fondo. Extrañaba tener la cabeza de Seungwoo sobre su pecho. Era un bebé cuando estaban solos, siempre necesitaba ser mimado y adorado. Seungwoo emitía una fuerte aura en público a la que la gente acudía en masa. Confiaban en él y le daban demasiadas responsabilidades que fingía poder manejar cómodamente, pero solo él era el bebé de Seungyoun. Al menos solía serlo.

Las lágrimas llegaron demasiado rápido, pero él fue más rápido. No lloró cuando se separaron y no estaba a punto de romper su racha solo por un recuerdo tan simple como ese. Estaba agotado y necesitaba un descanso.

"Tienes que estar bromeando," dijo Hangyul, bajando la cabeza sobre el mostrador y suspirando mientras Red Flavor sonaba por quinta vez consecutiva.

"¿Qué? Me gusta esta canción," dijo Seungyoun, logrando encontrar una manera de escuchar a Red Velvet tanto como sea posible sin tener que escuchar Bad Boy. Sacó su teléfono que había conectado a los altavoces de la tienda esa mañana y se desplazó a través de su lista de reproducción HIS (hola invierno soleado) que se le ocurrió la noche anterior por ninguna otra razón que alegrar los días de frío. "¿Qué hay de Dumb Dumb?"

"Paso."

"¿Ice Cream Cake?"

 _"Paso,"_ gimió Hangyul.

"¿Zimzalabim?"

"¡Paso!"

"¡¿Cómo es que no amas a Red Velvet?!" Dijo Seungyoun, sorprendido.

"¡Has estado escuchando esto toda la mañana! ¡Por favor! ¡Cualquier otra cosa! ¡Twice! ¡WJSN! ¡Girls Generation!"

"¡Ajá!" Seungyoun declaró. "Sabía que me faltaba algo."

Hangyul se relajó cuando Lion Heart se acercó a los altavoces, finalmente rompiéndolo de su trance de Red Velvet. Seungyoun tarareó agradablemente, sacudiendo la cabeza al ritmo y sonriendo como un gato mientras reorganizaba todos los álbumes en los estantes que un cliente había vuelto a voltear cuando no estaban mirando. Nuevamente, el fandom triunfó gloriosamente sobre el capitalismo ese día.

"Estás de buen humor," señaló.

"Tuve una buena noche de sueño, eso es todo," dijo Seungyoun.

"Estabas desmayado en el sofá cuando llegué a casa," dijo. "¿Cómo es eso una buena noche?"

"No estabas allí, no lo sabes," dijo, ignorándolo. La noche anterior, después de que se calmó y recuperó el sentido, Seungwoo le envió una foto de su nuevo estante de álbumes. Solo tenía lo que le había comprado en la tienda, pero estaba muy orgulloso de ellos. Incluso se tomó el tiempo para mostrarle todas sus photocards y Seungyoun amenazó con robarle su photocard Irene y Seungwoo dijo que tendría que sobrepasar su cadáver y por alguna razón, Red Velvet era ahora su grupo favorito en todo el mundo. "¿Tú y Yohan hablaron?"

"Un poco," dijo Hangyul, cauteloso. "Pero no recuerda lo que dijo, eso es seguro."

"¿Eso te molesta?"

"No lo sé. Supongo que hubiera sido bueno que lo hiciera, así no sería el único asustado por eso."

"Puede que ni siquiera lo haya dicho en serio," señaló. "Quiero decir, todavía no, al menos."

Hangyul suspiró y se dejó caer sobre el mostrador. "Me siento enfermo."

Seungyoun le palmeó la nuca. "Estoy seguro de que esto pasará pronto y ustedes dos podrán volver a escabullirse al almacén en la parte de atrás cuando no haya gente en la tienda."

Hangyul levantó la cabeza e hizo una mueca. "Se suponía que no debías saber sobre eso."

"Lo sé todo," dijo. "Pero no creo que tus padres lo hagan a menos que arreglen las cámaras de seguridad."

Hangyul resopló. "Ni siquiera un destellador intermitente podría hacer que mis padres gasten dinero."

"Eso es cierto", dijo. "Me pregunto qué le pasó a ese tipo."

"Creo que fue a la cárcel", dijo.

"¿De verdad? ¿Lo atraparon?"

"Lo intentó en el metro," dijo. _El transporte público es seguro, mi trasero._ Seungyoun tarareó, su mente vagando hacia Seungwoo teniendo que tomar el autobús solo por la noche. ¿Y si le sucedía algo? Aparentemente ya no conducía, pero al menos podía dejar que sus amigos lo llevaran a lugares. Seguramente, Seungwoo tenía a alguien que lo protegiera de los peligros de las luces intermitentes en la naturaleza. "Oye, lamento lo de anoche."

"¿Hmm?" Dijo sorprendido.

"No sabía que Yohan iba a invitarlo," dijo, lo siento. "Lo habría detenido si lo hubiera sabido."

"Está bien," sonrió rotundamente.

"Creo que él piensa que está ayudando," dijo.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Hangyul miró hacia otro lado incómodo. "No lo sé. Se metió eso en la cabeza, supongo."

"¿Tiene qué en su cabeza?" Preguntó Seungyoun, sintiendo una extraña sensación en el estómago.

"No lo sé," dijo. "Realmente no hemos estado hablando últimamente _por eso_ , pero estoy seguro de que no es nada. Puedo hablar con él si quieres."

"Lo único de lo que quiero que hables con él es sobre la razón por la que no le estás hablando," lo regañó. "Pero además, no me matará pasar tiempo con Seungwoo. Todos podemos ser amigos."

Hangyul tarareó, no queriendo sacarlo, pero Seungyoun estaba demasiado ocupado revisando su lista de reproducción de hola invierno soleado para preocuparse. Encontró TT de Twice y decidió que iban a tener un maratón de Twice durante las próximas dos horas, le gustara o no a Hangyul.

Aunque originalmente no estaba programado para trabajar, no fue un mal día. Tenían una buena cantidad de clientes pero nada que los dos no pudieran manejar juntos. En un momento atrapó a Hangyul bailando Signal y procedió a burlarse de él durante los siguientes veinte minutos.

"¡Esta es tu lista de reproducción!" Hangyul gritó, defendiendo su necesidad de enviarle una señal. Jjirit jjirit jjirit jjirit.

"Esta es _nuestra_ lista de reproducción ahora," dijo alegremente.

"Oh, Dios, extraño cuando estabas emo," dijo. "Pensé que iba a perder la cabeza si escuchábamos I Need Somebody nuevamente, pero ahora... ahora lo has hecho."

"Hey, Hangyul, tal vez deberías... Animarte," dijo antes de reproducir la próxima canción de Twice.

"¡Por favor!" Él gritó.

Seungyoun sonrió brillantemente y salió corriendo, tomando su teléfono que controlaba la música de la tienda con él. Hangyul tenía razón, estaba de buen humor.

El resto del día pasó así con Seungyoun siendo molesto y Hangyul soportándolo como un campeón. Se estaba preparando para cerrar cuando el último cliente entró por la puerta. Al escuchar el timbre de la puerta, estaba seguro de que solo era un estudiante que llegaba tarde después de la tutoría después de la escuela y generalmente sabían para qué estaban allí, pero cuando vio la cara de la persona, no estaba tan sorprendido como creía que lo estaría.

"Espero no llegar demasiado tarde," dijo Seungwoo.

"¿Ya estás comprando más para tu colección?" Preguntó, mirando alrededor de la tienda. "No nos vamos a quedar sin mercancía pronto."

"No," se rió con la risa más contagiosa que jamás había escuchado, haciendo que le doliera el pecho. "Tenía que conseguir los horarios del sitio web, pero están cerrando, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, estamos cerrando," parpadeó.

"Bien," dijo Seungwoo antes de sacudir la cabeza. "Quiero decir, no quería llegar tarde porque sería raro subir las escaleras sin preguntar primero."

Seungyoun lo miró confundido. "¿Para qué?"

"Se suponía que hoy era tu día libre, ¿verdad?" Preguntó.

"Lo era."

"No descansas a menos que alguien te obligue,#"El resto del día fue así con Seungyoun molesto y Hangyul lo tomó como un campeón. Se estaba preparando para cerrar cuando el último cliente entró por la puerta. Al escuchar el timbre de la puerta, estaba seguro de que solo era un estudiante que llegaba tarde después de la tutoría después de la escuela, y generalmente sabían para qué estaban allí, pero cuando vio la cara de la persona, no estaba tan sorprendido como creía. sería.

"Espero no llegar demasiado tarde", dijo Seungwoo.

"¿Ya estás comprando más para tu colección?" Preguntó, mirando alrededor de la tienda. "No nos vamos a acabar pronto".

"No", se rió con la risa más contagiosa que jamás había escuchado, haciendo que le doliera el pecho. "Tenía que obtener las horas del sitio web, pero estás cerrando, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, estamos cerrando", parpadeó.

"Bien", dijo Seungwoo antes de sacudir la cabeza. "Quiero decir, no quería llegar tarde porque sería raro subir las escaleras sin preguntar primero".

Seungyoun lo miró confundido. "¿Para qué?"

"Se suponía que hoy era tu día libre, ¿verdad?" Preguntó.

"Era."

"No descansas a menos que alguien te obligue", suspiró. "Así que estoy aquí para obligarte."

Seungyoun tuvo que obligarse a no sonreír, divertido. "¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso?"

Había un viejo brillo en los ojos de Seungwoo que le dio mariposas. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? “Nada muy especial. Solo espero que me muestres el vecindario."

"¿De verdad?" Alzó las cejas. "¿Por qué querrías hacer eso?"

“Dijiste que era un lindo vecindario y tengo curiosidad. Y quería verte."

Seungyoun tosió. "¿Supongo que tal vez después de cerrar entonces?"

"Puedes irte ahora," dijo Hangyul, saliendo de la nada. "Yo puedo cerrar."

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Amigo, vivo aquí," dijo. "Vamos."

Los echó tan rápido que Seungyoun apenas tuvo la oportunidad de agarrar su abrigo. Seungwoo lo agarró del brazo para ayudarlo a salir más rápido, e incluso a través de la tela, el agarre envió una onda de choque a través de su cuerpo y casi perdió el equilibrio. Pero una vez que salieron del edificio, Seungwoo se apartó y Seungyoun se preguntó qué tan malo sería si lo alcanzara. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacudió el pensamiento antes de que pudiera hacer algo tonto.

El vecindario en el que trabajaba y vivía estaba lo suficientemente desarrollado como para tener mucho que hacer, pero lo suficientemente pequeño como para que todavía fuera relativamente tranquilo y pacífico. Estaba tan tranquilo, de hecho, que estar allí solo con él lo hacía ensordecedor. ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que pudiera detenerse lo suficiente como para esperar a que Hangyul saliera y se uniera a ellos para que él también tuviera un amortiguador?

"No sé qué hacer aquí," dijo Seungwoo, insinuando que tomara la iniciativa.

Así que no había ninguna posibilidad de que Hangyul lo salvara. "¿Tienes hambre?"

"¿Es eso lo que vamos a hacer?" Se rió.

"Supongo que sí," sonrió, ese _vamos_ afectándolo tontamente. "¿Qué quieres?"

"Cualquier cosa que quieras," dijo Seungwoo, pero la confianza se vio inmediatamente sacudida por su propia vergüenza interna. "Quiero decir, todavía no sé qué hay por aquí."

“Te gusta el pollo, ¿verdad? Hay un buen lugar de pollo a unas cuadras de aquí," dijo. 

Seungwoo asintió alegremente. "Eso funciona conmigo."

Caminaron uno al lado del otro, lo suficientemente cerca como para rozar sus brazos, pero ambos tenían demasiado miedo de alcanzar al otro sin importar cuánto quisieran. O al menos, Seungyoun había esperado que fuera tan tortuoso para Seungwoo no tocarlo como lo era para él. Extrañaba sus manos innecesariamente grandes que siempre eran demasiado cálidas y demasiado suaves como si nunca tuviera que usarlas para otra cosa que no fuera tomar la mano de Seungyoun. Flexionó la palma de la mano antes de meterla en el bolsillo antes de que pudiera dejarse llevar, incluso si hubiera deseado que Seungwoo se la hubiera arrebatado y se la hubiera llevado de todos modos.

"Entonces, ¿cuándo decidiste comenzar a coleccionar álbumes?" Preguntó Seungyoun, haciendo una pequeña charla casual como si fueran extraños conociéndose el uno al otro.

"Oh, no hace mucho," dijo. "Supongo que cuando Yohan me dijo dónde trabajabas."

Seungyoun lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Por qué?"

"Necesitaba una excusa para volver a hablar contigo que no fuera una cita en la que no querías estar."

"Yo no...", comenzó. "Estaba sorprendido."

Seungwoo se encogió de hombros. "No, esta bien. Yo tampoco hubiera querido verme, pero pensé que tal vez podría darte una razón para cambiar de opinión."

"Al comprar álbumes de k-pop," dijo, pero su corazón se aceleró tanto que se sintió mal molestarlo.

"En realidad comprándote una pizza terrible," suspiró, chocando con él a propósito. "Y luego álbumes de k-pop, supongo."

"Bueno, yo voy a comprar la cena esta noche," dijo Seungyoun. "Como disculpa por hacerte pensar que no quería verte. Los dos estábamos sorprendidos."

Seungwoo dejó de caminar, congelado en su lugar. Seungyoun caminó unos pasos más antes de notar el creciente espacio vacío entre ellos. Miró hacia atrás y Seungwoo estaba mirando hacia la carretera con una expresión extraña en su rostro y por un momento, Seungyoun se preocupó de que estuviera a punto de entrar en el tráfico.

"¿Qué pasa?" Dijo. Seungwoo cerró los ojos y miró hacia abajo, luchando por decir lo que necesitaba. "¿Seungwoo?"

Soltó un largo suspiro. "Sabia que eras tu."

"¿Qué?"

"La otra noche," dijo. "Sabía que me iba a encontrar contigo."

“¿De qué estás hablando?” Preguntó Seungyoun confundido. Seungwoo dio un paso adelante y él dio un paso atrás, manteniendo la distancia entre ellos hasta que pudieran llegar a la misma página.

"Hace unas semanas, Yohan me dijo que tenía un amigo que había pasado por una ruptura y que ese amigo no había querido ver a nadie después de eso. Dijo que se sentía mal porque su amigo siempre se ocupaba de todos los demás y fingía que no estaba sufriendo solo. Le dije que no quería, pero él me rogó y pensé que no había nada de malo en poder darle a alguien una noche libre. Le dije que le diera mi número a su amigo y cuando me enviaste un mensaje, me di cuenta de que habías borrado mi número y no sabías que era yo."

Seungyoun tragó. Se sentía humillado, confundido y sin palabras.

"Iba a cancelar, pero no pude obligarme a hacerlo y cuando te vi en el mercado, pensé que tal vez esta podría ser mi segunda oportunidad."

"Espera," dijo Seungyoun, no estando listo para escuchar más.

“Pero luego vi cómo me mirabas y me di cuenta de que pedir una segunda oportunidad era egoísta. Así que ya no quiero eso. Solo quiero compensar lo que te he hecho hasta que puedas perdonarme."

Seungyoun levantó la vista, luchando contra otra ola de lágrimas que no iba a dejar escapar.

"Dios, haces imposible odiarte," dijo. "Podría pensar en un millón de razones por las que debería dejarte aquí y decirte que me dejes solo, pero ninguna de ellas se acerca a lo mucho que no quiero hacerlo."

Seungwoo dio un paso adelante, pero no se acercó demasiado.

"Vamos a comer," dijo Seungyoun, todavía sintiéndose como un idiota por no saber que era él y un poco traicionado, pero no queriendo lidiar con eso todavía. No le gustaba tomar decisiones como echar a la gente de su vida con el estómago vacío.

"No tenemos que hacerlo..."

"Vamos," dijo. "¿Por favor?"

Seungyoun esperó pacientemente mientras Seungwoo reunía la fuerza para acercarse a él nuevamente. No iba a lastimarlo o arremeter contra él. Quería hacerlo, claro, pero en ese momento todo lo que quería hacer era entrar, sentarse y fingir que nada sucedió. _¿Cómo puedes saber que era yo? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme pasar esto dos veces? Podrías haber eliminado mi mensaje y habernos ahorrado todos estos problemas. Podrías haberte ido en el mercado y dejarme solo. No tenías que venir a mi trabajo. No tenías que venir a cenar conmigo y mis amigos. No tenías que venir a pasar más tiempo conmigo. No tenías que volver._

Seungwoo se detuvo a su lado y lo miró con tristeza. "No tenemos que hacer esto."

"Te voy a mostrar mi vecindario," dijo, tragándose la agonía una vez más. "Este lugar vende el mejor pollo de la ciudad, solo tenemos que entrar."

"Okay," dijo, apenas audible.

"Okay."

Seungyoun se habría acercado a él para decirle que estaba bien, pero aún no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo.

"No tienes que beber refrescos solo porque yo lo estoy haciendo," insistió Seungwoo. "Ni siquiera tienes que conducir."

Por mucho que Seungyoun quisiera una cerveza, se sentía mal beberla justo en frente de Seungwoo, quien dijo que no podría incluso si fuera por su salud. Solo esperaba que no fuera por más que eso.

"¿Condujiste hasta aquí?" preguntó, curioso y esperando que Seungwoo no tomara el autobús otra vez.

"Vendí mi auto," dijo, volviendo su atención al pollo. "Este es el pollo más crujiente que he probado. Me pregunto cómo lo hicieron."

"Creo que es panko. ¿Por qué vendiste tu auto? ¿Perdiste tu licencia? Después de, ya sabes..."

"No creo que sea panko," dijo. “Tal vez usan agua con gas en la masa. He oído que eso ayuda."

Seungyoun frunció el ceño. "Me aseguraré de preguntar la próxima vez que esté aquí. ¿Por qué vendiste tu coche?"

Seungwoo lo miró con una sonrisa de labios finos y ojos molestos. "Porque quería hacerlo. ¿Podemos no hablar de esto?

"¿Puedes decidir de qué podemos y no podemos hablar?" Dijo, todavía echando humo tranquilamente por lo de antes.

"Si te pido que por favor no me hagas hablar de eso, ¿lo harías?" preguntó.

Seungyoun miró hacia otro lado, molesto. Por un lado, no era asunto suyo, pero por otro lado, no le gustaba que alguien que volviera a su vida, sin previo aviso y sin invitación, le dijera de qué podía o no podía hablar. "Bien."

"¿Bien?"

"No preguntaré."

"Gracias," dijo. Ninguno de los dos tenía mucho apetito.

"¿Necesitas que te lleve a casa?" Preguntó Seungyoun bruscamente.

"No, gracias," dijo, volviendo a mirar la comida. "Me gusta tomar el autobús."

"A nadie le gusta tomar el autobús," dijo. "Te llamaré un taxi."

"¡No!" Seungwoo prácticamente gritó. "Por favor. Solo déjalo, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Escucha, ¿cómo se supone que voy a querer ser tu amigo cuando me ocultas mierda extraña e irrelevante?" Dijo.

 _"Porque no puedo subir a un puto auto,"_ dijo entre dientes, realmente enojado esta vez.

Seungyoun se sorprendió. No es que le molestara que Seungwoo estuviera irritado con él. Honestamente, estaba acostumbrado a que se enojara cada vez que era molesto, pero nunca había considerado que eso fuera una posibilidad para un ser humano en la sociedad actual y no lo entendía del todo.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedes subirte a un auto?"

Seungwoo suspiró y se frotó la cabeza. "No quiero hablar de esto."

"¿Por qué no?" Preguntó en voz baja.

"Porque es vergonzoso."

"Puedes decirme cualquier cosa," dijo. "Tú lo sabes."

"Esto es diferente."

"¿Cómo?"

"Porque es- porque no puedo," dijo Seungwoo.

"¿Has hablado de eso con alguien?" Preguntó egoístamente. _¿Hay alguien más cercano a ti ahora? Alguien que te conoce mejor que yo?_

Seungwoo asintió, su rostro retorcido de dolor. Se le cayó el estómago. _Entonces hay alguien. No sé cómo me convertí en la persona con la que no puedes hablar, pero tú tomaste esa decisión por tu cuenta. ¿Por qué no estás con esa persona?_

"¿Quién?" su voz se quebró.

Seungwoo lo miró con ojos cansados y derrotados, no queriendo pelear más con él. "Mi terapeuta."

"¿Tu quÉ?"

"Mi terapeuta," dijo más fuerte. "¿Ves por qué no quiero hablar de eso?"

"No hay nada malo con–."

 _"Seungyoun-ah,"_ suplicó débilmente.

Seungyoun cerró los ojos al escuchar que su nombre volvía a ser dicho así. La forma en que la voz de Seungwoo se quebró en la desesperación combinaba la forma en que Seungyoun quería asegurarse de saber que no tenía que preocuparse por él, lo desmanteló casi por completo. Apretó la boca con fuerza, negándose a decir nada más al respecto, sin importar cuántas preguntas tuviera.

"Lo siento," dijo. "No debería haberte presionado."

"Tal vez algún día podamos hablar de eso," dijo Seungwoo. “Solo que no ahora, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero tener un momento feliz contigo."

"Un momento feliz conmigo," repitió en voz baja. "Está bien, entonces necesitaremos más que pollo."

La cara de Seungwoo se suavizó para su alivio. "¿Qué podría ser más feliz que el pollo?"

"Todavía no lo he decidido," dijo. "Pero deberíamos pedir más por si acaso."

Así que lo hicieron y comieron hasta que ambos se hincharon e inutilizaron y todo lo que les quedaba era la capacidad de conversar entre ellos, lo que resultó ser realmente bueno.

“¿Vives solo?” Preguntó Seungyoun, con los ojos pesados por comer en exceso.

Seungwoo sacudió la cabeza. "Me mudé con Wooseok."

"¡Mmm!" Sus ojos se abrieron. "¿Y no se han matado todavía?"

"Sorprendentemente no," sonrió y sacudió la cabeza para enfatizar. "Sin embargo, es tan desordenado que a veces creo que podría tener que hacerlo."

"Dice que no, pero es peor que un animal salvaje," acordó Seungyoun. "Si es necesario, te ayudaré a enterrar el cuerpo."

"Sabía que podía contar contigo," se rió.

"Siempre quise ver cómo sería cometer un delito," reflexionó.

"¿Entonces, quieres probarlo enterrando a mi compañero de cuarto?" Preguntó Seungwoo, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Seungyoun frunció el ceño, considerando que ese podría no haber sido un buen lugar para comenzar. “Tal vez deberíamos ir escalando hasta llegar a eso. ¿Qué hay de la extorsión?"

"¿A quién vamos a extorsionar?" Se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa, atraído por las palabras que Seungyoun seguía lanzando despreocupadamente.

"Alguien con mucho dinero," dijo. "Alguien importante, pero alguien que probablemente no tiene un gran equipo de seguridad."

"¿Oh? ¿Quién podría ser? ” Dijo Seungwoo, burlándolo.

“No creo que podamos escapar extorsionando a un político. Además, tendrías que ir por ahí seduciendo a un grupo de viejos casados hasta que tengamos una buena foto para chantajearlos y no sé si estás preparado para eso."

"¡Yo podría hacerlo!" Él dijo. "¡Podría seducir a un hombre!"

Seungyoun esbozó una sonrisa y se rió. Las mejillas de Seungwoo se sonrojaron después de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y se dejó caer en su silla, cubriéndose la cara. "Escucha, si quieres seducir a un hombre, ¿quién soy yo para detenerte?"

"No quiero seducir a un hombre," dijo, amortiguado en sus manos. "Este es tu plan, ¿por qué estoy sufriendo yo?"

"Porque me am-," pero se detuvo antes de que salieran las palabras equivocadas. Una vergonzosa ola de calor atravesó su cuerpo y comenzó a sudar. Agarró su camisa debajo de la mesa y se la quitó de la piel, preocupado de que pudiera asfixiarse. Seungwoo no lo obligó a terminar ni a preguntarle qué quería decir. Simplemente se sentó a la mesa en silencio al otro lado de sus platos vacíos y vasos medio llenos y esperó. ¿Esperó qué? Ninguno de ellos lo sabía.

"Se está haciendo tarde," dijo Seungwoo después de un tiempo.

"¿Vas a perder tu autobús?"

Sacudió la cabeza. "Hay otro más tarde, a menos que quieras que tome este."

"No, a menos que quieras irte," dijo Seungyoun.

Él sacudió la cabeza con más cautela esta vez. "Solo estamos ocupando una mesa."

"¿Quieres ir a hacer otra cosa?" Preguntó, maldiciéndose por tener esperanzas. Sabía en qué se estaba metiendo. Sabía que se estaba torturando a sí mismo al estar cerca de él cuando no debería haberlo estado, pero dejando de lado los sentimientos, no había razón para que no pudieran ser amigos. Se llevaban bien y seguro que tenían una historia de enojarse con el otro en ocasiones, pero nunca peleaban. Nunca se malinterpretaron el uno al otro. Nunca se mintieron el uno al otro. Nunca hicieron nada para lastimar al otro. Esa era una buena base para una amistad, pensó. El hecho de que Seungwoo ya no lo viera _así_ , no significaba que no pudiera aprender a ajustar cómo lo veía a él también. Pero desafortunadamente, no quería hacerlo. Él egoístamente quería que Seungwoo se quedara un poco más porque quería fingir que el año pasado había sido un mal sueño. El único favor que Seungwoo podía hacer por él era decirle que no y marcharse. Si podía quitarle la esperanza, Seungyoun finalmente podría aprender a sanar.

“¿Qué tienes en mente?” Preguntó Seungwoo.

"No lo sé," dijo, sin esperar que la posibilidad fuera real. "Tenemos que quedarnos en el vecindario, ¿verdad?"

"Cierto," dijo. "Lo siento…"

"No, no lo hagas," dijo Seungyoun. "No es gran cosa. Voy a tener que pensar un poco."

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia el lado de la mesa de Seungwoo, tomando asiento a su lado.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Tartamudeó.

Levantó su teléfono con una lista de negocios locales en su aplicación de mapas. "¿Qué quieres decir con"qué estoy haciendo"? ¿Se supone que debo planear todo esto por mí mismo?"

"Oh, no, supongo que no," dijo, quitándole el teléfono. "Déjame ver."

Sus dedos rozaron los de Seungyoun accidentalmente, pero fue suficiente para congelarlo en su lugar por unos segundos. Estaba contento de que Seungwoo estuviera demasiado ocupado revisando las listas para darse cuenta de que estaba funcionando mal a su lado, pero fue algo bueno. Necesitaba practicar tocarlo de una manera que no significara nada si se suponía que era su amigo que no funcionaba mal con solo un simple roce con las manos. Si podía andar apretando las mejillas de Hangyul sin sentir nada, podría aprender a tocar accidentalmente a Seungwoo. Con la audacia de un hombre decidido a no dejar que su propia debilidad lo superara, se inclinó y apoyó la barbilla en el hombro de Seungwoo para demostrar, de una vez por todas, que tocarlo no lo afectaría. El hombro de Seungwoo cedió ante el repentino gesto, sorprendido, pero lo levantó como si nada hubiera pasado. _Esta fue una idea estúpida._

"¿Encontraste algo?" Preguntó en voz baja, esperando que su aliento no estuviera tan cerca de él.

"No," La voz de Seungwoo se quebró. Se aclaró la garganta y continuó. "No hay mucho que hacer por aquí tan tarde, supongo, a menos que quieras quedarte atrapado en ver una película."

Seungyoun tarareó. "Realmente no. Eso podría no ser bueno para ti."

"Sí, no pensé en eso," dijo con tristeza. _Ahh, su trauma con los autos. No quiero que piense que es un problema para otras personas porque no se trata de mí ni de nadie más. Quiero que se mejore para que pueda vivir cómodamente, no porque tenga que acostumbrarme a un horario de autobuses ahora._

"Además, ¿quién quiere sentarse en la oscuridad durante tres horas?" Dijo, empujándolo a un lado juguetonamente. "Hay una papelería cerca."

"¿Necesitas bolígrafos?" Seungwoo se echó a reír, ya olvidando que estaba preocupado por interferir con su estricto horario.

"Podríamos ser amigos por correspondencia," dijo. "Te compraré calcomanías, y puedes enviarme cartas semanales en lugar de tener que venir por toda la ciudad para visitarme en el trabajo."

"Pero me gusta visitarte en el trabajo," dijo en voz baja.

Seungyoun inclinó la cabeza para mirarlo, sin apoyarse más para mirar el teléfono que tenía en la mano. No se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban cuando se apoyó en él. Seungwoo era lo suficientemente ancho como para descansar bien la barbilla, pero cuando giró la cabeza para mirarlo, sus caras estaban a solo centímetros de distancia.

"¿Qué?" dijo Seungwoo casi en un susurro.

Los ojos de Seungyoun se dirigieron a su boca y tragó saliva, una opresión en su pecho creció y le dijo que avanzara y tirara todo el progreso que se dijo que había hecho. Parpadeó y se apartó, sentándose en su propio asiento como una persona normal que no se aferraba a otras personas. "Nada. Uhhh, así que, ¿es un no a la papelería entonces? ¿Qué hay de la sala de juegos?"

"Eres terrible en los juegos," dijo. "Si quieres ir a ver la papelería, podemos ir a ver la papelería."

"Fue una idea estúpida."

"Quiero ir a ver la papelería."

"De acuerdo, vámonos."

"Vamonos."

"Bien," Seungyoun se sacudió. No sabía sobre Seungwoo, pero si no se levantaba y se movía de inmediato, iba a perder la razón. _¿Qué estuve a punto de hacer? Oh amigo, eso hubiera sido malo. Hubiera tenido que mudarme. Hubiera tenido que dejar mi trabajo. Hubiera tenido que cambiar mi nombre. ¡¡No puedes simplemente querer besar a tu ex novio solo porque su cara está justo ahí y poder escaparte tan fácilmente!! Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido._

"¿Vienes?" Preguntó Seungwoo, ya levantado y esperándolo.

"Sí," soltó y saltó también, casi tropezando con su silla.

Seungwoo le devolvió su teléfono e hizo un gesto hacia la puerta. "Muéstrame el camino."

Seungyoun le mostró el camino, bien, pero no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba la papelería. No es que haya pasado mucho tiempo comprando lindos bolígrafos y pegatinas, pero estaba seguro de que al menos tenía una vaga idea de dónde estaba la tienda. Sin embargo, Seungwoo caminó con él pacientemente, sin quejarse ni siquiera cuando pasaron por la misma tienda tres o cuatro veces.

"Estoy seguro de que era por aquí," se dijo a sí mismo, parado en la esquina de la encrucijada física y metafóricamente.

Seungwoo se acercó, chocando ligeramente con él. "¿Inventaste una papelería?"

"¡No!" Él dijo. "¡Es real, lo juro!"

"Si solo querías caminar, habría estado bien con eso," bromeó.

"Es una tienda real," se quejó, sacando su teléfono. Levantó la lista. "¡Lo ves!"

Seungwoo entrecerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia él. "Dice que cerró."

"¿Qué?"

"Míralo por ti mismo," dijo.

Seungyoun miró la pantalla y miró de reojo las pequeñas letras rojas que decían que la tienda ya no estaba abierta. Suspiró. Seguramente era una señal de que necesitaba salir más. "Lo siento."

"No, está bien," dijo alegre. “Fue bueno ver tu vecindario. Tenías razón, es agradable."

"Gracias," dijo, todavía avergonzado de haber cometido un error tan estúpido. No era su culpa que pasara todo el tiempo en la tienda o en casa, solo deambulando cuando Yohan o Hangyul querían comer algo que no fuera la comida de la madre de Hangyul.

"Hay un parque allí," reflexionó Seungwoo. "Tal vez podríamos ir a sentarnos."

"Creo que hemos caminado lo suficiente por un día," suspiró, siguiendo a Seungwoo al otro lado de la calle.

Encontraron un banco cerca y se dejaron caer sobre él, ambas piernas hartas de deambular por el vecindario sin rumbo fijo. Bueno, había un objetivo, solo que ya no era un destino. No había mucha gente en ese momento, probablemente en la cena o teniendo algo mejor que hacer que sentarse en el parque con alguien que no era su novio, pero ¿había una mejor manera de pasar la noche? Ninguna en la que pudiera pensar.

"Siento que sea así como tienes que pasar tu tiempo libre," dijo Seungwoo.

"¿Hmm? ¿Por qué?" Dijo sorprendido.

"Esto no puede ser lo que querías hacer," dijo, mirando el parque vacío. _No puedo pensar en otra cosa que preferiría estar haciendo. Podríamos hacer esto todos los días y sería feliz, y cuando encuentres a alguien con quien prefieras sentarte aquí, puedo aprender a ser feliz con eso también._

"Solo estaría sentado en casa," se rió. "Esto es bueno."

"Deberías tomarte un día libre," lo reprendió.

"No," dijo Seungyoun sin otra intención que molestarlo.

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó.

"¿Qué pasa si apareces un día en mi trabajo y yo no estoy allí?" Dijo. Estaba siendo demasiado optimista. Estaba diciendo demasiado, pero necesitaba que Seungwoo lo detuviera. Necesitaba escuchar de él que estaba siendo ridículo. Lo había enviado dejado antes. Podía hacerlo de nuevo.

"Entonces Hangyul recibiría todas las comisiones," suspiró y Seungyoun estaba seguro de que esa era la parada que necesitaba, pero Seungwoo era impredecible en el mejor de los casos. “Pero técnicamente sé dónde vives. ¿Sería extraño si me detuviera allí también?"

"No," su voz se quebró y su corazón dio un salto. "¿Somos amigos, verdad? Los amigos pueden aparecer en las casas de sus amigos."

"Tal vez podría enviarte un mensaje de texto primero," dijo. "Ya sabes, en lugar de aparecer sin previo aviso."

"Eso estaría bien," dijo. “O tal vez podría aparecer en tu casa en algún momento, ya sabes, para molestar a Wooseok. Quizás en mi próximo día libre para que no tengas que preocuparte por llegar a casa."

Seungwoo sonrió cálidamente y asintió. _Lo ves, podemos ser amigos. No tiene que ser extraño o incómodo. Mira lo bien que lo estamos haciendo. Ni siquiera quiero tirarte sobre mi hombro. Jajaja ¿No sería estúpido si me pusieras la cabeza encima del hombro y tomaras una siesta porque estás cansado? Es una broma. A menos que…_

"¿Qué estás pensando?" Seungwoo preguntó, notando cómo lo miraba.

"Me preguntaba si estás cansado," dijo, sin mentir del todo.

Alzó las cejas. "¿Me veo cansado?"

"No," dijo. "Es tarde y no quiero que estés cansado."

"No estoy cansado," le aseguró. "¿Tú estás cansado?"

"Sólo una cantidad razonable," dijo Seungyoun. “Solo porque trabajé hoy.”

Seungwoo tarareó. "¿Necesitas irte?"

"¿Estás tratando de deshacerte de mí?" Bromeó.

"Nunca," dijo. Seungyoun miró hacia otro lado, sintiendo la picazón detrás de sus ojos. No quiso exhalar tan fuerte como lo hizo y Seungwoo se dio cuenta de inmediato de lo que había dicho. "No quise decir..."

"Lo sé," dijo, forzando una sonrisa. "Está bien. Las cosas son diferentes ahora, ¿verdad?"

"Cierto," dijo y se detuvo. "Puedes enojarte conmigo si quieres."

"¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?" _Estoy furioso contigo. Estoy furioso. No sé si podría estar más enojado con alguien que contigo, pero ¿cómo solucionaría eso las cosas? Has vuelto a mi vida y puedo adaptarme a cómo es ahora o puedo perderte de nuevo. ¿Por qué demonios iba a querer esto último?_

"Porque estás enojado conmigo," dijo. “Y deberías estarlo. Sé que estar aquí está arruinando tu vida."

"Que no estés aquí la arruinaba más," dijo. "Puedo vivir con esto. ¿Tú puedes?"

Seungwoo lo miró por un momento, pensando. Por un momento le preocupó que le dijera que no. "¿Está bien?"

"Sí," dijo. "¿No se supone que estás tratando de ser alguien con quien no estoy enojado o algo así?"

Él esbozó una sonrisa. "Algo como eso."

"Así que deja de hacerme sentir mal y disfruta de este maldito clima agradable que estamos teniendo," hizo un puchero, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y tan pronto como terminó con su pequeña y molesta diatriba, un trueno los sobresaltó y frías gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre sus cabezas por completo, eliminando cualquier rabia y dolor que le quedara.

"¿Se suponía que llovería?" Seungwoo gritó sobre el aguacero, con los brazos sobre su cabeza para protegerse la cara.

"No lo creo," gritó Seungyoun.

"Vamos a llevarte a casa," gritó. "¡Te vas a enfermar!"

"¿Qué? ¡¿Y dejarte en la parada de autobús así?!"

"¡Estoy acostumbrado a eso! ¡Vamonos!" Agarró la mano de Seungyoun y tiró de él. Corrieron bajo la lluvia las pocas cuadras que tomó para encontrar la tienda de música. La parada de Seungwoo era solo unas pocas cuadras más allá, por lo que no fue el inconveniente que pensó que sería.

"Entra," dijo, de todos modos. "Espera y luego toma el autobús cuando sea la hora. No esperes aquí afuera."

Esperaba que Seungwoo discutiera con él y diera algún tipo de excusa de por qué no podía, pero todo lo que hizo fue asentir. Siguió a Seungyoun por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso donde vivían él y Hangyul y estaba ocupado pensando en qué ropa podría darle para no tener que sentarse como un trapeador mojado cuando Seungwoo lo detuvo.

"Espera," dijo.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"No puedo entrar allí," dijo.

Seungyoun se volvió para mirarlo parado bajo la lluvia lastimosamente. La cara de Seungwoo estaba hueca y triste, como antes pero peor. Parecía alguien que acababa de perder todo lo que tenía, pero nada había cambiado.

"¿Por qué no?" Preguntó Seungyoun, preocupado. "¿Esto también es como la cosa de los autos?"

Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. Soltó un gemido exasperado y bajó la cabeza. "No puedo hacer esto."

"¿No puedes hacer qué?" Dio un paso hacia él. No estaba seguro de por qué extendió la mano y lo agarró por la cara, pero quería mirarlo. Nunca había visto a alguien tan miserable y se preguntó si verlo tan cerca sería como verse en un espejo.

Seungwoo lo miró con ojos temblorosos, pero no lo apartó. "No puedo entrar allí contigo."

"¿Qué está pasando, Seungwoo?"

"No puedo hacer esto. No puedo ser tu amigo," dijo, con las comisuras de la boca hacia abajo como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

Seungyoun dejó caer las manos a los costados. "Bien."

Seungwoo asintió con la cabeza. “Por favor, entra. No te voy a molestar más."

"Pensé que esto era lo que querías," dijo, dolido.

Seungwoo sacudió la cabeza. "No, no es eso."

"No entiendo," dijo.

“Esto es todo, ¿de acuerdo? Si lo digo, me iré y no volveré."

"¿Decir qué?" Dijo frustrado, listo para gritar o algo peor.

"Pensé que podía hacer esto y no empeorar las cosas por tu bien, pero estoy tan enamorado de ti que creo que si entro, voy a olvidar que no tengo permitido estarlo."

El corazón de Seungyoun dio un vuelco al escuchar la declaración más peligrosa que había escuchado en su vida. Perdió por completo el control de sus sentidos, ya no le importaba qué dolía y qué no.

"¿Quien dijo eso?" Preguntó en voz baja, apenas audible sobre las gotas que golpeaban los escalones de metal.

Seungwoo dio un paso adelante. "Tú puedes. Por favor dilo."

"No," dijo. Fue más cruel de lo que podría haber imaginado. ¿Estaba siendo castigado? ¿Había hecho algo horrible en una vida pasada que justificara que se lo arrancaran dos veces? ¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto y por qué no podía detenerlo? Tenía el poder, pero no podía detenerlo.

Seungwoo tomó su mano en su mejilla y se acercó. "Dime que me vaya y lo haré."

"No," dijo de nuevo, con los ojos en su boca. Seungwoo se inclinó más cerca y cerró los ojos en agonía, pero si se alejaba, iba a tener que llevarse su corazón con él. _No lo hagas._

Al principio apenas registró el beso, demasiado suave y demasiado cuidadoso, pero sintió que avanzaba y lo agarraba para sostenerse. La opresión en su pecho lo dejó sin aliento y el sabor de la boca de Seungwoo era lo único que conocía. Abrió más la boca para invitarlo a entrar y cuando la lluvia cayó sobre ellos, sus bocas se deslizaron una contra la otra, resbaladizas por la humedad.

Jadeó por aire y lo atrajo más cerca, todo su cuerpo en llamas. Seungwoo siguió empujándolo hacia atrás y sujetándolo contra la puerta. En el momento en que su espalda golpeó el metal y se dio cuenta de dónde estaba y a quién estaba besando, la furia llegó de inmediato amenazando con estrangularlo. Agarró bruscamente la parte posterior de la cabeza de Seungwoo y lo atrajo hacia sí, metiendo su propia lengua dentro de su boca y agarró su cintura con su mano libre. Quería arruinarlo por lo que le hizo. Quería morderlo, magullarlo y rasgarlo, dejando mil marcas que no pudiera borrar, pero peor aún, quería que Seungwoo lo lastimara. Quería que lo rompiera de nuevo, lo destrozara por completo y nunca volviera. Al menos entonces podría vivir.

Se apartó lo suficiente como para meter la llave en la puerta, sus manos temblaban tanto que apenas podía abrirla. Seungwoo le besó el cuello y la oreja y le pasó las manos por el torso hasta el pecho y la garganta mientras torpemente tiraba de la cerradura hasta que la puerta se abrió y entraron.

"¡Hangyul!" Llamó mientras se quitaba los zapatos mojados, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie adentro. Nadie respondió, así que lo agarró de nuevo, gimiendo patéticamente contra su boca.

Condujo a Seungwoo a su habitación, tirando de su ropa empapada y dejando que sus uñas se arrastren contra su piel. En un momento rascó demasiado, casi se delató, pero el jadeo alentador hizo que quisiera lastimarlo más.

Llegaron a la cama, con la única ropa seca que les quedaba. Piel a piel, lo sintió por todas partes, asimilando lo que había perdido la última vez. Un dolor abrumador se extendió por él peor de lo que había sufrido antes y todo lo que pudo hacer fue morderle el hombro hasta que probó la sangre mientras los sollozos lo cubrían.

Seungwoo gritó de dolor antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Seungyoun, ¿qué pasa?"

Lloró contra él patéticamente, sus respiraciones cortas y superficiales.

"¿Seungyoun-ah?" lo apartó, acariciando su rostro.

"No puedo hacer esto," gritó. "No puedo perderte de nuevo. No puedo pasar por esto por segunda vez."

Lo atrajo hacia él y lo sostuvo, dejando que Seungyoun llorara en su cuello, meciéndolos de un lado a otro. "No me voy a ir de nuevo a menos que tú quieras."

"No puedes prometer eso," dijo.

"Sí, puedo," dijo, acariciando la parte posterior de su cabello mojado.

Seungyoun gimió, perdiendo por completo el control de su propio cuerpo.

"Ohhh, gran bebé llorón, " Seungwoo lo mimó.

"¡Cállate!" Dijo, incapaz de detenerse. No era justo. No había derramado una sola lágrima después de la ruptura hasta entonces. Se había mantenido fuerte durante tanto tiempo, pero todo ese esfuerzo había sido malgastado por un beso agonizante. Seungwoo lo empujó hacia la cama y lo rodeó con sus brazos, dejándolo llorar contra su pecho con sollozos fuertes, feos y rotos. "Por favor no me dejes."

"No lo haré," dijo. "Estoy aquí."

"Si lo haces, nunca te perdonaré," lloró.

"Lo sé," dijo, tratando de calmarlo.

"Te amo, maldito idiota," dijo antes de volver a llorar, el dolor en su pecho amenazaba con desmayarlo. Lloró hasta que la última parte de energía que le quedaba se desvaneció y todo lo que pudo hacer fue temblar patéticamente hasta que se durmió, exhausto y agotado. Lo último que recordaba era ser retenido por la única persona que quería que lo abrazara y sabía que una vez que despertara, todo terminaría.

Seungyoun se despertó con un dolor agudo en el cuello por dormir de la manera incorrecta, su almohada reemplazada por un pecho desnudo que se levantaba y caía mientras el dueño dormía. _¿No fue un sueño? ¿No se fue? ¿Se quedó dormido esperando que me calmara? Oh dios, ¿y si él quería irse,y no pudo porque yo era demasiado pesado? Atrapé a Seungwoo. ¡Lo mantuve como rehén!_

"¿Qué estás mirando?" Dijo con una voz baja y somnolienta que se quebró en su garganta reseca. _¡Oh, no, ni siquiera podía levantarse para tomar agua porque lo estaba atrapando! Espera, no, sabe que lo estoy mirando._

"Todavía estás aquí," dijo, mirando la cara relajada de Seungwoo. Tenía los ojos cerrados y no parecía para nada como alguien que estaba realmente despierto.

"Dije que me quedaría, ¿no?" Dijo, abriendo un ojo.

"No tenías que hacerlo," dijo Seungyoun, sintiéndose culpable y avergonzado por romperse.

"Sí," dijo. "Ven acá."

Lo bajó para un beso que era demasiado dulce para ellos en comparación con la noche anterior. Ya no estaba seguro de que eso estuviera permitido. ¿Era peor amarse el uno al otro?

"¿Todavía quieres que me quede?" Preguntó.

"Sí," dijo en voz baja. "¿Podrías?"

Seungwoo asintió con la cabeza. No dispuesto a arriesgarse a arruinar el momento, Seungyoun continuó descansando su cabeza sobre su pecho, prefiriendo escuchar el latido del corazón de Seungwoo que cualquier palabra que pudiera haber significado que realmente se iría.

"Lo siento," dijo Seungwoo.

Seungyoun cerró los ojos, agradecido de haber llorado y tomó una pequeña siesta porque eso era todo lo que sabía hacer.

Volvió a despertarse con una mano suave que le acariciaba la espalda con paciencia, esperando que se moviera. Él tarareó, demasiado débil para hacer salir alguna palabra. Seungwoo se estiró y bostezó antes de envolver sus brazos y piernas alrededor de él y besar la parte superior de su cabeza.

"Buenos días," dijo.

"Buenos días," repitió Seungyoun. "Me quedé dormido de nuevo."

"Lo sé," dijo tiernamente.

"¿Qué hora es?" Preguntó avergonzado.

"No sé," repitió en el mismo tono lindo.

Seungyoun resopló y se levantó, dándole un chasquido a su cuello rígido. Se sentó en la cama aturdido. Seungwoo estaba allí. Seungwoo se había quedado a pasar la noche. Seungwoo se había quedado con él como lo había prometido. Era aún más hermoso de lo que recordaba, su cabello recogido de la cara y pequeños círculos debajo de sus ojos al despertarse. _¿Eres mío otra vez?_

Seungwoo también se sentó, sacudiendo su cabello rápidamente con la mano antes de inclinarse para besar a Seungyoun cálidamente. _Si eres mío, di algo._

"Probablemente deberíamos levantarnos," dijo. Eso cuenta, ¿verdad? Antes de que pudiera tener dudas, Seungwoo se inclinó hacia adelante y lo besó, tomando su rostro con la mano. "No me mires así."

"¿Cómo?"

"Como si esperaras que cambiara de opinión," dijo. "Esto está en tus manos."

"¿Qué?"

"Hasta que no me digas que me vaya, no lo haré," dijo Seungwoo simplemente.

"¿Qué pasa si no estás contento conmigo?" Preguntó.

"Nunca he estado descontento contigo."

Eso lo picó de nuevo, pero no estaba listo para romperse otra vez. No estaba _dispuesto_ a romperse de nuevo. Se estremeció ante el dolor en su estómago, pero siguió adelante.

"Entonces, ¿por qué me dejaste en primer lugar?" Preguntó, tratando de no enojarse con él otra vez. Ya no quería sentirse enojado o herido. Quería olvidarse del último año de una vez por todas, pero no podía hacerlo hasta que tuviera la respuesta a la pregunta que hasta entonces se negó a hacer.

Seungwoo suspiró y miró hacia otro lado, palideciendo. "No creo que debamos ir allí."

"Creo que tengo derecho a saber," dijo sin una pizca de amabilidad. "¿Te hartaste de mi?"

"No."

"¿Encontraste a alguien más?"

"No…"

"¿Me engañaste?"

"¡No!" Gritó, cubriéndose la cara.

"¿Entonces qué? ¿Qué pudo haber sido lo suficientemente horrible para ti como para echarme de tu vida? ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Cómo se supone que debo saber si puedo aceptarte aquí si no me lo dices?"

"Porque fue lo mejor," dijo simplemente, mirando hacia otro lado.

"Lo mejor para quién," dijo Seungyoun, herido.

"Lo mejor para ti," dijo. "Lo mejor para los dos, supongo."

Seungyoun resopló, sin tenerlo. "¿Por qué?"

"El accidente," dijo, el dolor en su voz inconfundible. "Fue el accidente."

"Podría haberte ayudado a superarlo," dijo, suavizándose. "Ni siquiera me permitías ir al hospital. Ni siquiera me dijeron a qué habitación te trasladaron."

Seungyoun agarró ociosamente su propio pecho. Los recuerdos eran demasiado y se sintió enfermo por querer que volviera a su vida cuando estaba claro antes de cuánto Seungwoo lo odiaba en la suya al final.

Seungwoo sacudió la cabeza.

“La noche del accidente, me quedé ciego por unos segundos mientras conducía. No fue por mucho tiempo, pero fue suficiente para golpear a otro auto. Ni siquiera pude ver el impacto cuando sucedió. Todo lo que pude sentir fue el metal aplastando mi cuerpo y sentí que alguien me había dejado caer una jaula de acero. Cuando llegué al hospital, encontraron un tumor dentro de mi cabeza que estaba presionando el nervio de mis ojos y dijeron que no estaban seguros de poder sacarlo."

El estómago de Seungyoun se revolvió, su corazón latía con fuerza en sus oídos. _Ciego. Accidente. Aplastado. Tumor._

Seungwoo suspiró y continuó. "Rompí contigo porque pensaban que tenía cáncer cerebral."

"Podría haber estado allí para ti," su voz tembló. “Podría haberte cuidado. Podría haberte apoyado. No tenías que alejarme."

Seungwoo lo miró y frunció el ceño. "¿En qué mundo se suponía que debía sentarme allí y dejarte verme morir?"

Un gemido escapó de sus labios cuando las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer. Pensó que romper con Seungwoo era lo más doloroso que jamás había experimentado, pero la idea de que él muriera era lo único que no podría sobrevivir.

"Lo ves," dijo en voz baja.

"No," Seungyoun secó una lágrima. "No puedes tomar esa decisión por mí. No puedes morir y no puedes tomar decisiones así por mí."

"Lo siento," dijo genuinamente. “Quería protegerte. Pensé que si pudieras seguir adelante con tu vida sin mí, sin saberlo, podrías ser feliz."

"¿Y ahora?" Dijo con los ojos hinchados. "¿Aún estás enfermo?"

Seungwoo sacudió la cabeza. "No estoy enfermo."

"¿Entonces por eso regresaste?" El sollozo. "¿Porque lo descubriste?"

"No, te dije por qué volví," dijo. "Pero ahora puedes decidir si quieres que me quede."

"Esto es una mierda," sollozó de nuevo. "Debería patearte el trasero."

"Puedes intentarlo," dijo suavemente.

"Ven aquí," dijo Seungyoun débilmente. "Voy a pelear contigo."

Envolvió sus manos en pequeños puños y las apretó. Si había un premio por la peor razón para romper con alguien, Seungwoo lo había encontrado. No importaba que resultara que no estaba tan enfermo como pensaba, no debería haber tenido que enfrentar eso solo. Siempre estaba decidido a enfrentarse obstinadamente al mundo por sí mismo sin considerar cuánto necesitaba que alguien lo cuidara y Seungyoun resultaba ser la persona más calificada para hacerlo.

"¿Me odias?" Preguntó Seungwoo, con la cara hueca como antes, dejando que Seungyoun se aferrara a él.

"Sí," dijo.

Seungwoo sonrió débilmente. "Mentiroso."

Acercó al mayor a él y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. "Esto es una mierda."

"Lo sé," dijo, con la voz quebrada. "Lo siento."

"Será mejor que lo sientas," dijo, presionando su rostro contra su cuello, besándolo suavemente una vez.

"¿Podemos quedarnos así?" Seungwoo preguntó.

"Tengo que ir a trabajar," dijo en el cuello.

Seungwoo se rió. “No, quiero decir juntos. ¿O quieres intentar ser amigos primero?"

Seungyoun suspiró, dejando caer el peso de sí mismo sobre su hombro. "Nunca he sido muy paciente."

"Yo tampoco," dijo, besando su mejilla.

"Sin arrepentimientos," dijo en voz baja.

"Sin arrepentimientos."

Se sentaron en silencio por un tiempo juntos, Seungyoun aferrándose a su querida vida mientras aceptaba lo cerca que había estado de perder a Seungwoo de una manera que nunca había tenido que imaginar antes y Seungwoo agarrándolo, temeroso de que si lo dejaba ir, Seungyoun volvería a sus sentidos y lo echaría.

Después de que su cuerpo finalmente se relajó, Seungyoun se apartó lo suficiente como para encontrar los labios de Seungwoo nuevamente. Solo habían pasado unas pocas horas desde su último beso, pero incluso eso se sintió como una eternidad.

"Te amo," dijo. "Nunca dejé de hacerlo."

Seungwoo le dedicó una débil sonrisa triste. "Es egoísta de mi parte estar feliz de que no lo hayas hecho."

Sacudió la cabeza. “Solo si cambias de opinión acerca de regresar.”

"¿Cuántas veces vas a asegurarte de que no lo voy a hacer?" Bromeó Seungwoo, no realmente molesto por eso.

"Solo unas pocas veces más," dijo.

"Pensé que tenías que ir a trabajar."

"Cierto," dijo. "Muy bien, levantémonos."

Seungwoo lo besó y lo arrastró hacia la cama, pasando los dedos por su cabello y abrazándolo con afecto. Seungyoun le devolvió el gesto salpicándolo con besos sobre la mejilla, la mandíbula y el cuello, vagando hacia su pecho. Seungwoo dejó escapar un suspiro agradable. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Shh," dijo, su boca viajando más lejos. Seungwoo tarareó, cayendo preso de las maquinaciones traviesas de Seungyoun. "Terminando lo que empezamos."

Antes de que se volviera completamente inconsciente, Seungwoo se sentó y lo atrajo hacia él para darle un beso largo y entumecedor que le sacudió los labios y hasta los dedos de los pies.

"Déjame," dijo Seungwoo en voz baja, un dedo enganchado burlonamente debajo de su barbilla.

Una hora después, los dos salieron a trompicones de la habitación de Seungyoun, con ojos brillantes y estúpidamente enamorados. Era como si el año pasado no hubiera sucedido, excepto que ahora ambos estaban mucho más pegajosos que antes. Seungwoo lo siguió con las manos alrededor de la cintura y Seungyoun hizo todo lo posible para no tropezar con sus propios pies cuando la sensación volvió a sus piernas.

 _"Bueeeenos días,"_ dijo Hangyul, sonriendo de oreja a oreja con una taza de café caliente.

"No es lo que piensas," espetó Seungyoun.

"Déjame ver. Basado en lo hinchada que está tu cara y lo tonto que se ve Seungwoo, lloraste y él pasó la noche abrazándote como un bebé, se reconciliaron y los sonidos que escuché no salían de tu computadora portátil," observó Hangyul con astucia.

"Está bien, es lo que piensas," se quejó.

"Seungwoo, ¿quieres algo para el desayuno?" Hangyul dijo, sin interés en los cómo o por qué, ya que tenía lo que, quién, cuándo y dónde.

"¿Tú cocinas?" preguntó, sus manos aún en las caderas de Seungyoun sin vergüenza, sus dedos se arrastraban peligrosamente cerca de los parches de su piel más sensible.

"Puedo hacer cereales," dijo.

"Me gusta el cereal," dijo Seungwoo, soltándolo y siguiendo a Hangyul a la cocina.

"¿Qué hay de mí?" Gritó Seungyoun, siguiéndolos como un niño olvidado. "¡Me gusta el cereal también!"

"Solo hay suficiente para dos tazones," dijo Hangyul, sin verse culpable. "Mamá te trajo espinacas."

Seungyoun cerró los ojos y suspiró. _"¿Por qué?"_

"Vas a tener que darle la noticia de que no va a tener un nuevo yerno," dijo Seungwoo, sacando de los cuencos como si supiera dónde estaba todo. Seungyoun sonrió para sí mismo con cariño.

"¿Qué?" Hangyul se atragantó con su café, sin saber por qué su madre estaría buscando un yerno en Seungyoun, si es que lo hacía.

"No te preocupes por eso," dijo, cambiando de tema. "No estabas en casa anoche. ¿Hablaste con Yohan?"

"¿Le pasó algo a Yohan?" Preguntó Seungwoo, curioso.

Seungyoun contuvo una sonrisa al ver a su _novio_ regresar a su vida tan cómoda y fácilmente como si nunca se hubiera ido. "Le dijo a Hangyul que lo ama con anestesia y aparentemente no lo recuerda."

"Oh no," dijo Seungwoo, comprensivo.

Hangyul hizo una mueca. "Lo vi anoche, pero no pude mencionarlo."

Seungwoo deslizó los cuencos hacia Hangyul, que estaba armado con una caja de cereal azucarado y un cartón de leche. Seungyoun cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. _¿Dos cuencos? Será mejor que Hangyul sea el que estás dejando de lado._

"¿Y te molesta?" Seungwoo preguntó.

"¿Que lo haya dicho?" Hangyul dijo, sirviendo sus desayunos. Ya estaba acostumbrado a estas preguntas, pero nunca le importó contestarlas nuevamente. Seungyoun se preguntó si era la única forma en que podía hablar sobre cosas que le molestaban porque nunca respondía en círculos.

"No, que no lo recuerda," dijo.

Hangyul dejó caer los hombros y miró a Seungwoo, cansado y derrotado. "¿Que se supone que haga?"

“Dilo si sientes lo mismo, incluso si él solo decía tonterías porque estaba enfermo. Tuvo que venir de alguna parte,” dijo, mirando a Seungyoun haciendo que su estómago se revolviera. "La vida es corta. La vida es _muy_ corta."

"Tienes razón," dijo, deslizando el cuenco hacia él. "Voy a hablar con él."

"He estado tratando de que hables con él durante días," dijo Seungyoun con incredulidad.

"Sí, pero Seungwoo sabe de lo que está hablando," dijo claramente como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. Seungwoo se encogió de hombros y asintió como si estuviera de acuerdo y Seungyoun estaba listo para luchar contra los dos. Si Seungwoo fuera un experto en amor y relaciones, lo habría dejado cuidar de él cuando lo necesitaba, pero eso era algo por lo que Seungyoun tendría que morderse la lengua durante mucho tiempo.

Los miró fijamente a la mesa con incredulidad. Era como si fueran compañeros de cuarto o novios en el departamento, dejándolo completamente fuera. Él no toleraría esto. Hangyul era _su_ compañero de cuarto y Seungwoo era _su_ novio y uno de ellos iba a tener que compartir su cereal con él porque no iba a comer espinacas a primera hora de la mañana con cierto sabor persistente en la boca.

Se sentó junto a Seungwoo y golpeó sus lindas pestañas de una manera que seguramente lo haría querer darle toda su comida. Seungwoo levantó una cucharada de coloridos cereales y leche y arrugó la nariz antes de meterla en su propia boca. Seungyoun hizo un puchero y fingió ignorarlo antes de darle de comer con la cuchara el siguiente bocado de cereal. A pesar de que la leche goteaba desagradablemente por su barbilla, la consideraba una victoria.

"Voy a perder el apetito," dijo Hangyul, mirándolos con disgusto.

"Entonces dame tu cereal," dijo Seungyoun.

"No," dijo desafiante.

"Entonces, necesitas hablar con Yohan," dijo Seungwoo, deslizando su tazón sobre la mesa hacia Seungyoun, quien se sintió un poco mal por ello. Solo pretendía ser molesto. "Ustedes trabajan juntos, ¿verdad?"

"Mhm," dijo Hangyul, metiendo su cuchara en su cuenco de búho con ansiedad.

"¿Y solo son ustedes tres?"

"Por ahora," dijo Hangyul mirándolo con tristeza. Seungyoun resopló.

"¿Qué?" Seungwoo los miró a los dos, confundido. "¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo?"

"Nada, cariño, sigue adelante," dijo Seungyoun, preguntándose cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que los padres de Hangyul hicieran que Seungwoo trabajara también en la tienda de música. Si lo atrapaban en este departamento, no había forma de salir de él. Sería arrastrado en contra de su voluntad a vender álbumes y recurrir a los estantes cada vez que un pequeño fanático se metía debajo de sus narices.

Seungwoo le dedicó una expresión perpleja, pero no presionó el tema, decidiendo que era una broma interna que tenía que entender. Tenía que ponerse al día con muchas cosas, pero podían resolverlo (excepto que esta broma no era tan seria como podría haberse imaginado). Seungyoun le dio un no alentador y eso fue suficiente para que continuara. "Ya que Seungyoun trabajó ayer, ¿por qué tú y Yohan no van a la tienda hoy y le preguntas al respecto? No tienes que decir que estás listo para eso ni nada, pero puedes decirle que ha estado en tu mente."

"Eso es cierto," consideró Hangyul.

"Ha estado bastante molesto," agregó Seungyoun. "¿Qué pasa si él piensa que quieres romper con él?"

"¡No!" Hangyul dijo, devastado. "¡Estoy un poco asustado! Eso es normal, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, claro, por supuesto," dijeron, tratando de convencerlo de que podían entenderlo. Seungyoun deslizó el tazón y Seungwoo comió cómodamente.

"Puedo hacer esto," Hangyul asintió para sí mismo. "Tómate el día libre y hablaré con él."

"Wow, ¿quieres decir que _no_ tengo que trabajar hoy?" Dijo Seungyoun.

Seungwoo meneó las cejas y Hangyul se atragantó.

"¿Pueden esperar hasta que me vaya?" Suplicó. "No quiero tener eso en mi memoria todo el día."

"Será mejor que te apures y encuentres a Yohan," bromeó Seungyoun. Hangyul se levantó de un salto y arrojó su cuenco al fregadero, ansioso por alejarse lo más posible de ellos. Ahora solo, se abalanzó y besó a Seungwoo en la mejilla, dejando que la pequeña mancha de rastrojo de la mañana rozara sus labios. "Gracias."

"¿Por sacarte del trabajo?" Preguntó dulcemente, devolviéndole el beso.

"Por estar aquí."

Las palabras hicieron latir su propio corazón y él fue quien las dijo. _Es real, ¿no? ¿Estás realmente aquí otra vez? Esto no es un sueño o una broma enferma. ¿Se me permite adularlo o debo esperar un poco? ¿Cuál es el tiempo normal para que una persona normal espera antes de poder decirle a su antiguo ex novio lo lindo que es y lo agradable que huele y que su boca sabe al sol?_

Seungwoo esbozó una sonrisa, sus ojos se iluminaron como dos estrellas centelleantes.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Seungyoun, todavía desvergonzadamente mirándolo.

"No sé si alguien te ha dicho esto alguna vez, pero cuando piensas para ti mismo, tu boca se mueve," dijo, inclinando la cabeza con cariño.

"¿De verdad?" Dijo sorprendido.

"Tampoco sé si sabes esto, pero puedo leer los labios," bromeó.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Mi boca sabe a qué?"

La cara de Seungyoun ardió de horror. Seungwoo lo sabía todo el tiempo que pasaba gritándole a en su cabeza o enamorándose de él. Se escondió, encogiéndose de sí mismo con tanta fuerza que le dolían los dientes. "Oh Dios mío."

"Es lindo," dijo, pasándole los dedos por el pelo, lo que le envió un escalofrío por la espalda. "Significa que nunca tengo que adivinar lo que estás pensando."

"Eso no siempre puede ser algo bueno," se quejó en la mesa.

"Bueno, al menos no estoy en los zapatos de Yohan en este momento," suspiró. "O de Hangyul, supongo."

Seungyoun se sentó y lo miró. "Entonces, ¿qué estás pensando en este momento? Así yo tampoco tengo que estarlo."

"Que cometí un error," dijo, suavemente. "No ahora, no te preocupes por eso. Me refiero al año pasado. Al menos debería haberte dado una opción."

"Sí, deberías haberlo hecho," dijo. "Me habría quedado contigo sin importar qué. Y yo voy a hacerlo."

"Lo sé," dijo Seungwoo.

Seungyoun se levantó y dejó escapar un suspiro resuelto. "Bueno, no pasemos mi día triste. Prefiero estar en el trabajo."

"Cierto," sonrió, tomando la indirecta bastante sutil. A partir de entonces, volverían a estar juntos sin ningún tipo de condiciones o estipulaciones. Tendrían que ajustarse y habría momentos de ira y resentimiento, pero tenían toda una vida para superarlo.

Limpiaron el desayuno, tomaron un segundo desayuno más abundante para dos hombres que necesitaban fuerzas y luego regresaron a la habitación de Seungyoun para pasar un tiempo de unión de calidad muy necesario. Medio día de tiempo de unión de calidad, de hecho.

Seungyoun se acostó con Seungwoo en sus brazos como se suponía que debía ser. Le contó acerca de mudarse con Hangyul, hacer que conozca a Yohan, trabajar en la tienda de música de los padres de Hangyul y cualquier otra cosa que podría haberse perdido. No era mucho, en retrospectiva, pero se sentía como un mundo completamente diferente. Seungwoo le contó sobre la cirugía y le mostró la cicatriz en la cabeza que Seungyoun no podía creer que no hubiera visto. Pasó los dedos sobre la cicatriz con cuidado, memorizando la cresta para que nunca pudiera olvidarla aunque desapareciera. Le contó sobre su recuperación y la terapia física a la que los médicos lo obligaron a ir, a pesar de que insistió en que estaba tan sano como un caballo y finalmente le contó sobre ir al terapeuta por su trauma. Dijeron que tenía TEPT y que no sabían que eso podría pasarle a personas que no habían estado en combate o traumatizadas de una manera que no fuera un accidente automovilístico. Explicó que el médico pensó que era una combinación del susto del cáncer, la ceguera repentina y la culpa por causar un accidente, pero no estaba seguro. Todo lo que sabía era que estar dentro de un automóvil lo llenaba de terror y mientras no entrara en uno o incluso considerara conducir de nuevo, estaba bien y lo manejaba bien. Seungyoun no dijo nada, pero no estaba seguro de que eso contara como manejarlo bien. No lo presionaría, pero le preocupaba que Seungwoo se estuviera escondiendo en lugar de sanar como necesitaba hacerlo.

"Gracias por decírmelo," fue todo lo que dijo.

"No quiero que la gente piense que estoy loco," admitió Seungwoo con tristeza, apretándolo.

"Si un perro te muerde la mano, no es extraño tener miedo de los perros," dijo para consolarlo, rascando las puntas de sus dedos contra su espalda. "Se pondrá mejor. Solo ha pasado un año, ¿verdad?"

"Creo que tienes un punto," dijo.

"Como tengo un auto y soy mucho más lindo que cualquier taxista con el que te encuentres, si alguna vez quieres practicar, podemos hacerlo juntos," ofreció Seungyoun.

Seungwoo tarareó y se reposicionó para sentirse más cómodo. "Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy?"

"¿Se supone que debemos hacer algo hoy?"

Seungwoo levantó la cabeza y lo fulminó con la mirada. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y lo levantó para un casto beso en los labios. Nunca volvería a dar eso por sentado.

El día llegó a su fin y lo desperdiciaron principalmente colgándose unos sobre otros, necesitando asegurarse de que ambos estaban realmente allí, que todavía eran amados por el otro y que nadie estaba molesto con nadie.

En algún momento, Hangyul debió haber mencionado que Seungyoun y Seungwoo no solo habían vuelto a estar juntos, sino que estaban justo arriba porque Yohan hizo estallar ambos teléfonos con mensajes emocionados. Era imperativo que los cuatro cenasen y bebieran esa noche ante la insistencia de Yohan lo suficientemente temprano como para que Seungwoo no perdiera su autobús.

Seungwoo tomó prestada parte de la ropa de Seungyoun ya que la suya había sido mojada por la lluvia la noche anterior y olía terrible, pero antes de irse, Seungyoun lo agarró nuevamente y lo atrajo hacia él. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se acercó lo suficiente como para que sus bocas no se tocaran. "Si cambias de opinión, te llevaré a casa."

Seungwoo se encogió para alejarse.

"Espera, no te estoy presionando," dijo, tocando su mejilla suavemente. "Pero si alguna vez quieres intentarlo, no me importa lo que esté haciendo o dónde estés, iré por ti."

Seungwoo cerró los ojos y asintió. "Gracias."

Antes de que pudiera abrirlos nuevamente, Seungyoun lo besó. "Ahora, hagamos equipo contra Hangyul y Yohan."

"Sí, merecen ser molestados," estuvo de acuerdo.

Se sueltan el tiempo suficiente para bajar las escaleras de forma segura sin tropezarse antes de alcanzar el uno al otro nuevamente. Odiaba admitirlo, pero se sentía vivo otra vez. ¿Estaba bien amar a alguien tanto de nuevo tan rápido? Esperaba que sí, porque no podría detenerse si quisiera. Y Seungwoo nunca se apartó, ni una vez. De hecho, fue por él y esperó a que Seungyoun se acercara. Fue como si dijera e _stoy aquí, pero no volveré a quitarte esta opción_ y Seungyoun puede haber sido un tonto por abrirse sin dudar, pero la persona en cuestión era Seungwoo. Era la única persona por la que habría arriesgado el mundo.

"Estás mirando de nuevo," dijo suavemente.

"¿Estaba hablando conmigo mismo?" Seungyoun parpadeó.

"No esta vez," sonrió. "Solo te distrajiste un poco en mi cara."

"Lo siento," se sacudió. "Deberíamos ponernos en marcha antes de que piensen que nos hemos encerrado nuevamente en mi habitación."

"¿Sería eso algo malo?" Seungwoo bromeó.

"No," dijo, empujándolo. "Pero creo que si los dejamos plantados, Hangyul podría tener un colapso."

Seungwoo suspiró. "Tienes razón. Tenemos que salvar a Hangyul de sí mismo."

Los otros dos estaban adentro terminando de cerrar cuando finalmente entraron. Hangyul y Yohan estaban al menos cerca uno del otro, lo que probablemente era una buena señal.

"Oh, bien, están aquí," Yohan los saludó con una expresión brillante y alegre que significaba que Hangyul ya no lo estaba evitando o que pensaba que Seungyoun ya no estaría enojado con él por haberlo emparejado accidentalmente con su propio ex novio por el que todavía no estaba en buenos términos a pesar de que en realidad resultó ser algo bueno.

"¿Ustedes hablaron?" Preguntó Seungyoun, sintiendo que la tensión había desaparecido.

"¡¡¡Claro que lo hicimos!!!" Hangyul dijo, casi gritando con los ojos muy abiertos. Soltó una risa exagerada. "¡¡Puedes creerlo!! ¡Yohan pensó que su mamá lo traía a casa del dentista! ¡¡Jajaja!!"

"Oh, Dios," murmuró Seungwoo.

"Oh no," murmuró Seungyoun.

"No recuerda para nada que estuve allí," Hangyul se rió de dolor. Los dos se rieron con él, sintiendo pena y Yohan no tenía idea de lo que era tan divertido. Parecía que Hangyul había estado en pánico durante días porque Yohan, en un estado medicado, le había dicho que lo amaba, excepto que Yohan pensaba que Hangyul era su madre y no recordaba haber confesado nada que hubiera cambiado su relación. Hangyul tenía bolsas debajo de los ojos y estaba prácticamente errático. Seungyoun estaba seguro de que eso terminaría bien.

Miró a Seungwoo a su lado. _Yikes._ Seungwoo asintió y forzó una sonrisa. "¿Entonces vamos?"

"Sí, ya hemos terminado aquí," dijo Yohan, alegre y sin preocupaciones en el mundo. _Hangyul podría terminar muerto al final de la noche a juzgar por su aspecto._ Seungwoo le dio un codazo y sacudió la cabeza para traerlo de vuelta. Seungyoun apretó los labios con fuerza. Tendría que aprender a dejar de hacerlo antes de que se metiera en problemas, pero Yohan no pareció darse cuenta. Si lo hizo, tal vez no podía leer los labios. Hangyul estaba demasiado ocupado teniendo una crisis en el interior para preocuparse.

Yohan lidera el camino, sus pasos largos y confiados hasta la puerta y la calle. Hangyul se demoró lo suficiente como para gritar que creía que era su madre antes de seguirlo. Cerraron la tienda y caminaron hacia un lugar cercano para cenar con algunas de las capas más extrañas de tensión que Seungyoun había experimentado en su vida.

"Hey, ¿recuerdas cómo dijiste que querías patearme el trasero?" Dijo Yohan, agitando la comida en su mano descuidadamente.

"Sí," dijo Seungyoun entre dientes. "Todavía quiero hacerlo."

Los ojos de Yohan se abrieron. "¿Por qué?"

"¡Porque al menos podrías haberme dicho!"

"¿Hubieras ido?" Seungwoo preguntó y el corazón de Seungyoun cayó.¿Lo habría hecho? Si Yohan le hubiera advertido que era su Seungwoo, ¿lo habría dejado plantado? Si Seungwoo le hubiera dicho la verdad desde el principio de que sabía quién era, ¿habría aceptado encontrarse con él? Si Seungwoo le hubiera dicho la noche en que se encontraron que sabía que iba a ser él y aún así fue, ¿lo habría dejado allí solo? Honestamente, no podía decirlo.

Seungyoun suspiró y lo miró con tristeza, sabiendo que su propia ira y dolor habrían sido suficiente para asegurarse de que se mantuvieran separados para siempre. Si no fuera por los hechos de que Yohan era un idiota, que Hangyul era de alguna manera moderadamente servicial y que Seungwoo estaba obligado y decidido a volver a su vida, nada hubiera cambiado para mejor.

"Esperemos para golpear a Yohan hasta que su boca esté mejor," Seungwoo le dio una media sonrisa. No tuvo que decir nada. Seungwoo no era estúpido, pero tampoco era su culpa. Simplemente no era correcto fingir que estaban destinados a volver a enamorarse sin algunos trucos y circunstancias leudadas. Seungyoun extendió la mano debajo de la mesa y enganchó su dedo más pequeño alrededor del de Seungwoo. Si se tratara de otra persona, no habría tenido la fuerza para hacerlo, pero este era Seungwoo. Era la persona más desinteresada que había conocido y solo estaba tratando de protegerlo de la manera que creía que era lo mejor. Podía aprender a perdonarlo completamente con el tiempo.

"¿Es esto todo lo que ustedes hacen?" Preguntó Hangyul, molesto. "¿Se miran amorosamente el uno al otro hasta que pasa el tiempo suficiente para olvidar que están con otras personas?"

"Sí," dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"¿Por qué no me miras así?" Yohan hizo un puchero.

"Porque eres un idiota," espetó Hangyul.

"¡Oye! ¿Qué te he hecho? Puedo aguantar eso de su parte porque realmente la jodí, pero se supone que eres mi novio. Se supone que debes ser _amable_ conmigo. ¿Cómo se supone que debo pensar que me amas cuando actúas como si ni siquiera te gustara?"

Hangyul lo miró con ojos rojos y temblorosos, algo terrible despertando dentro de él. _Uh oh._ "¿Oh? ¿Quieres sentirte amado?” Preguntó, su voz alta y errática. "¿Cómo _me dijiste_ que me amabas después de que te extrajeron los dientes, pero pensaste que era tu madre?"

Yohan retrocedió. "No quise..."

"Sí, ¿sabes lo estresado que estuve durante días porque nunca nos hemos dicho eso el uno al otro y la primera vez que sucede es porque te recordé a _mami_?"

"Es porque eres muy amable y cariñoso," Yohan hizo una mueca, sosteniendo sus brazos frente a su cara para protegerse.

"Tal vez si me dieras una razón para mirarte así, lo haría." _Uh oh._

"Tú tampoco lo dijiste," dijo Yohan en voz baja. Sus ojos se dirigieron a Seungyoun y Seungwoo, obviamente avergonzados de tener que hacer esto frente a ellos. Le dieron un asentimiento alentador antes de apartar la mirada para darles un poco más de privacidad, eligiendo en cambio mirarse torpemente el uno al otro mientras intentaban no hacer muecas reactivas. "Eres como mi bro, pero como mi bro _especial_ , pero qué se supone que debo decir si todo lo que haces es llamarme idiota y hacer que Seungyoun trabaje días extra para que no tengas que verme".

Seungyoun les echó un vistazo. Hangyul palideció.

"Estaba asustado," dijo Hangyul. "Pensé que tu-."

"Pensaste que lo dije, ¿verdad?" Yohan dijo, lo suficientemente enojado como para hacer que el aire cambiara. "Tal vez lo hice y cuando lo hice, no podías esperar para alejarte de mí, así que te dejo pensar que lo olvidé para que no te asustes y me dejes por lo que supongo que fue un error. Tal vez lo dije porque estaba tan feliz de que hiciste todo lo posible por cuidarme que me recordó a mi madre."

Dejó los utensilios que sostenía y se levantó para irse.

"Necesito un poco de aire," dijo Yohan, dejando a los tres solos para procesar todo. Hangyul parecía devastado. Seungyoun quería ofrecer una palabra de aliento, pero ¿qué se suponía que debía decir? Hangyul _estaba_ asustado y lo _estaba_ evitando. Ni siquiera podía decidirse si quería que fuera verdad o no y Yohan le había dado múltiples oportunidades para fingir que no había sucedido. Yohan había estado dispuesto a aguantar y esperar a que Hangyul lo alcanzara, pero en lugar de eso, fue empujado y humillado frente a sus amigos por algo que deberían haber resuelto ellos mismos. Así que se mordió la lengua y esperó a que Hangyul tomara una decisión.

"No quiero lidiar con esto," dijo Hangyul en voz baja, poniendo su cabeza en sus manos.

"¿Por qué no?" Seungwoo preguntó.

"Porque entonces todo va a ser diferente," dijo.

"Ya lo es," dijo Seungyoun. Hangyul levantó la cabeza y los miró a los dos. Se puso de pie como si estuviera siendo controlado por una fuerza externa y se dirigió hacia la puerta. "¿Deberíamos seguirlos?"

Seungwoo lo miró y sacudió la cabeza. "Creo que les iría mejor sin una audiencia."

Seungyoun suspiró y se dejó caer en su asiento. ¿De qué otra forma se suponía que debía saber quién ganó?

"No me resientes, ¿verdad?" Dijo Seungwoo en voz baja, sus pensamientos reflejados en la pelea de otra persona.

Sacudió la cabeza. "Probablemente lo haré algunos días."

"Eso es justo."

Seungyoun le ofreció una media sonrisa. Al menos eran bastante buenos para hablar entre ellos.

Hangyul y Yohan nunca volvieron. Al aceptar que se habían quedado solos con la cuenta y que Seungwoo tenía que llegar a su parada de autobús antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pagaron las cuatro comidas y se fueron.

"Supongo que esto es todo entonces," dijo Seungwoo con tristeza. "No podré venir por unos días porque tengo trabajo y mi cita."

"Eso está bien," dijo Seungyoun. "Puedo llegar a ti mucho más fácil, así que avísame cuando sea un buen momento."

Seungwoo asintió, el ceño fruncido en su rostro se suavizó. "Te veré luego."

"Está bien," dijo, siguiéndolo en la dirección opuesta de su casa.

"¿A dónde vas?" Él rió.

"Voy a llevar a mi novio a casa," dijo, tomando su mano.

"¿Tu _novio_?" Seungwoo bromeó.

Seungyoun lo miró confundido. "¿Qué más se supone que debo llamarte?"

"Me gusta novio," dijo, apretando su mano. "Simplemente no sabía que querías que volviera a ser eso."

"¿Quieres serlo?"

Su corazón se aceleró cuando llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez también había llevado las cosas demasiado lejos en su cabeza como lo había hecho Yohan. Tal vez Seungwoo había querido tomar las cosas con calma o ser amigos primero o probar algo de amigos con beneficios que los dejaría a ambos emocionalmente agotados e inseguros. Seungwoo frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué?" La voz de Seungyoun se quebró.

"No puedo decir lo que estás pensando cuando no mueves la boca," dijo.

"Entonces no deberías haberme dicho que hago eso," se rió. "Tendrás que sorprenderte como una persona normal."

Seungwoo tarareó. "Por ahora, quiero ser tu novio."

"¿Qué pasa después?" Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

"Tendrás que sorprenderte como una persona normal."

Caminaron cómodamente juntos hasta la parada del autobús. Seungwoo esperaba que lo dejara allí, pero Seungyoun tenía otros planes. No había nadie más esperando, así que se sentó a su lado en el banco y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro. No fue mucho, pero lo recargó. Lo pensó y se alegró de que nadie le dijera que era el mismo Seungwoo y se alegró de que Seungwoo hiciera el esfuerzo de acercarse a él. Si fuera perfectamente honesto, si supiera que era una opción, habría rogado impotentemente para recuperarlo, pero nunca lo habría ganado por completo. Seungwoo necesitaba hacerlo por su cuenta. Necesitaba hacer mucho por su cuenta, pero eso no significaba que tenía que hacerlo _solo_.

"Quiero ayudarte," dijo.

“¿Ayúdame con qué?” Preguntó Seungwoo.

"Tu recuperación," dijo Seungyoun y se movió incómodamente debajo de él. "Cuando estés listo, por supuesto, pero creo que sería mucho mejor si damos un paso juntos."

"Seungyoun, no puedo," dijo.

Él asintió, no queriendo discutir. La semilla había sido plantada y ahora todo lo que necesitaba era esperar para ver si brotaba. Llegaría a la conclusión de que Seungyoun tenía razón solo cuando quiera.

Llegó el autobús y lo despidió tristemente antes de irse. Se sintió tonto decir adiós a un autobús de la ciudad mientras se alejaba, pero era Seungwoo y podía soportarlo. Podía soportar cualquier cosa.

En algún momento se convenció de que todo había vuelto a la normalidad y para él tal vez lo hizo, pero Seungwoo todavía estaba buscando su nueva normalidad en secreto. Sus visitas al médico y sus sesiones de terapia eran un enigma y se mantenían a puertas cerradas y no estaba seguro de que Seungwoo estuviera mejorando en absoluto. Se convenció a sí mismo y a todos los que lo rodeaban de que podía manejarlo, pero cuanto más tiempo pasaban juntos, más notaba que algo no estaba bien.

Seungwoo apenas dormía toda la noche a causa de sus pesadillas. Lloraba mientras dormía y Seungyoun nunca podía despertarlo, así que todo lo que podía hacer era abrazarlo mientras Seungwoo luchaba contra el dolor que sentía en el fondo y que se negaba a contarle a nadie.

"Le has contado esto a tu terapeuta, ¿verdad?" Había preguntado una vez después de una larga noche, pero Seungwoo solo se enojó con él y dijo que no tenía nada que ver con el accidente, por lo que no tenía que hacerlo. Nunca volvió a mencionarlo.

A veces, cuando las luces parpadeaban debido al mal tiempo, saltaba y se frotaba los ojos frenéticamente, preocupado de que se estuviera quedando ciego nuevamente, pero una vez que estaba seguro de que estaba bien, fingía que no había pasado nada. A veces los ruidos fuertes lo sobresaltaban y a veces el silencio lo asustaba aún más. Y Seungyoun no tenía idea de cómo se suponía que debía ayudarlo a cuidarlo como prometió que lo haría.

Una noche se habían dejado llevar, pasando demasiado tiempo juntos en la tienda mucho tiempo después de horas con Hangyul y Yohan (a quienes se encontró en el sofá como si dos adolescentes se hubieran quedado en casa toda la noche por sí mismos la noche de la pelea), y las horas pasaron como minutos antes de que sucediera lo indescriptible. Seungwoo perdió su autobús y quedó varado en el lado equivocado de la ciudad.

"Mierda," dijo, mirando la hora en su teléfono en pánico. "No puedo hacer esto. Tengo una reunión en el trabajo por la mañana, y nunca llegaré a tiempo."

"¿Qué hacemos?" Preguntó Seungyoun, sintiendo que esto era en parte su culpa. Debería haber puesto una alarma. Nunca fueron tan descuidados. El tiempo y el horario del autobús eran, literalmente, las únicas cosas que tenían que tener en cuenta, y se les acabó antes de darse cuenta.

"Puedes llevarlo, ¿no?" Ofreció Yohan, no muy consciente de cuán imposible era eso.

Seungyoun miró a Seungwoo preocupado, sin saber cómo responder. Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. "No puedo."

"Quizás puedas," Seungyoun dio un paso hacia él. "Voy a tener mucho cuidado. Será el viaje en auto más aburrido de tu vida."

Sacudió la cabeza y lo rechazó. "No, pensaré en algo. ¿A qué distancia está el metro de aquí? Puedo caminar el resto del camino."

"Seungwoo," lo regañó.

"Puedo salir temprano por la mañana e ir directamente a trabajar," dijo, frenético. "Puedo hacerlo."

"¿Qué pasa si te pierdes la reunión?" Hangyul preguntó.

"Probablemente perderé mi trabajo," resopló en agonía.

"Podemos hacer esto," Seungyoun dio un paso adelante. "No está tan lejos. Solo me llevara unos veinte minutos llegar allí y eso ni siquiera vale un álbum completo de canciones. Podemos convertirlo en una habitación de Red Velvet sobre ruedas. Está oscuro, así que ni siquiera lo notarás."

Seungwoo sacudió la cabeza, inseguro.

"Voy a estar allí contigo todo el tiempo," dijo. "No puedes perder tu trabajo por esto."

Apretó los ojos cerrados, determinado. No había una sola parte de Seungyoun que quisiera hacerlo subir al auto con él, pero si no lo hiciera, nunca se lo perdonaría. Seungwoo tampoco se lo perdonaría nunca. El trauma estaba arruinando su vida y era hora de que lo enfrentara de una vez por todas. "Bueno."

"¿Bueno?"

Seungwoo asintió con la cabeza. "Vamonos."

Se despidieron de Yohan y Hangyul antes de caminar hacia el auto de Seungyoun. Seungwoo estaba parado en la puerta del pasajero, pálido, incapaz de entrar.

"Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites," dijo pacientemente. Mientras regresaran al departamento de Seungwoo a tiempo para que durmiera, todo iba a estar bien. Tenían toda la noche.

Seungwoo respiró hondo y tocó el mango, acostumbrándose a cómo se sentía contra sus dedos. Seungyoun deseó por una vez poder decir lo que estaba pensando. No entendía su miedo de una manera que pudiera relacionarse con él, pero tampoco estaba seguro de cómo consolarlo. _Puedes confiar en mi. Estarás a salvo. No nos va a pasar nada malo._

Abrió la puerta y se sentó adentro, encerrándose. Seungyoun entró rápidamente antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión. Seungwoo miró alrededor por dentro, cauteloso, asimilándolo todo. Tocó el cuero de los asientos y sacudió el ambientador que colgaba del espejo.

"Cinturón de segurida,d, cantó Seungyoun, alegre.

"¡Oh!" Dijo antes de ponerse el cinturón. "Casi se me olvida."

"Ha pasado un tiempo," dijo suavemente. Seungwoo asintió, mordiéndose el labio. Ya no podía hablar, pero estaba bien. No necesitaba hacerlo. "Voy a encender el auto ahora."

Cerró los ojos y esperó. Cuando el motor arrancó, se agarró al asiento, asustado, pero hasta ahora estaba bien.

"Voy a ponerlo en marcha," dijo en voz baja.

Seungwoo asintió para decirle que estaba bien, su pecho subía y bajaba pesadamente.

"Voy a retroceder ..."

"Voy a girar…"

"Voy a ir hacia adelante..."

En voz baja le contó todo lo que iba a hacer antes de hacerlo hasta que salieron del estacionamiento. Hasta ahora, Seungwoo estaba bien.

"¿Quieres música?"

"Todavía no," dijo, finalmente hablando. Los únicos sonidos que escucharon fueron los neumáticos rodando por el suelo y su propia respiración. Seungyoun tragó nerviosamente, asustado de ir demasiado rápido.

Seungwoo finalmente se relajó en su asiento y dejó escapar un suspiro. Seungyoun lo tomó como una señal de que podía ir un poco más rápido. No mucho, pero lo suficiente como para mantenerlos en movimiento. Quería acercarse para agarrar su mano, pero no estaba seguro de si Seungwoo estaba listo para viajar en el automóvil con alguien que no tenía ambas manos en el volante en todo momento.

"Puedes ir al límite de velocidad," dijo finalmente.

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Sí, estoy seguro," dijo, con la garganta seca. Si volvieran a hacer esto, Seungyoun tendría que asegurarse de darle primero una botella de agua para que se sintiera cómodo.

Aceleró un poco, no queriendo asustarlo. Después de unos minutos, Seungwoo se relajó nuevamente y conectó su teléfono a la radio. Bajó el volumen hasta donde apenas podían oírlo, pero fue suficiente para calmarlo. Reprodujo su música antigua que Seungyoun solía escucharlo reproducir para ellos un año antes, evitando las canciones pop que recientemente comenzó a coleccionar. Era una lista de reproducción de hip hop de día lluvioso que solían escuchar cuando no tenían ganas de hacer nada. Solía acurrucarse en el sofá con la cabeza en el regazo de Seungwoo mientras se separaba por horas, perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Era la única persona con la que Seungyoun podía quedarse quieto durante tanto tiempo. Por un momento, olvidó por qué estaban tan tensos.

Pero luego una camioneta se detuvo frente a ellos, conduciendo salvajemente y Seungyoun tuvo que desacelerar bruscamente para evitar que chocaran. Maldijo en voz alta cuando su brazo se estiró instintivamente para contener el pecho de Seungwoo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Escuchó un jadeo a su lado cuando Seungwoo comenzó a entrar en pánico.

"Está bien," dijo. "¡Está bien! Estamos a salvo. Estás a salvo."

"Detente," dijo Seungwoo, jadeando por aire. Se agarró el pecho y comenzó a jadear como si estuviera siendo sofocado.

"Casi estámos allí-."

"¡Detente!" Seungwoo gritó.

Sacó el auto a un lado de la carretera, pero antes de que pudiera apagarlo, Seungwoo salió y estaba a medio camino de la acera. Saltó para seguirlo, sin considerar en absoluto que podría haber sido atropellado por un automóvil en el proceso y corrió tras él. "¡Seungwoo!"

Seungwoo cayó de rodillas, sosteniéndose con las palmas de las manos en el suelo, todavía sin aliento. "No puedo respirar. No puedo respirar."

Seungyoun se dejó caer a su lado y envolvió su cuerpo alrededor de él, limpiándose el sudor de la frente con una mano y sosteniéndolo con la otra. Había leído antes en alguna parte que comprimir a alguien en estado de pánico podría ayudarlos a tranquilizarse, o el consejo decía exactamente lo contrario y se confundió. De cualquier manera, aferrarse a él se sentía como lo correcto.

"Shhh," dijo, persuadiéndolo. "Está bien. Estoy aquí."

Seungwoo dejó escapar un sollozo y se aferró a él. "No puedo hacer esto."

"¡Sí puedes! ¡Mira qué bien lo hiciste! ¡No estabas en pánico y estamos a medio camino de casa!"

"Me estaba cagando del miedo," gritó. "¡Casi morimos!"

“Shhhh, lo hiciste genial. Eso no fue tu culpa. Fue un idiota actuando mal y estoy seguro de que las cámaras de tráfico atraparon su placa," dijo, balanceándolo de un lado a otro. "Los demandaré y gastaremos todo su dinero en pizza."

Seungwoo sollozo. _"No puedo hacer esto."_

"Ya lo hiciste," dijo. "Lo hiciste bien."

Se aferró a él y sollozó hasta que recuperó el aliento y se calmó, estremeciéndose en sus brazos como alguien que había visto un fantasma o había enfrentado su peor miedo inesperadamente. No fue exactamente una victoria, pero fue un comienzo.

"Tenemos que irnos a casa antes de que alguien me remolque," dijo suavemente. Seungwoo gimió y sacudió la cabeza."No puedo volver allí. Puedo encontrar mi propio camino a casa. Estaré bien. Vete."

"No te voy a dejar," dijo. "Hicimos una promesa de que no nos dejaríamos el uno al otro, ¿no?"

"Esto no cuenta," dijo, su cuerpo ya no temblaba.

"Sí, lo hace," lo besó y Seungwoo dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro de una manera demasiado familiar.

"Vete," dijo en su cuello.

"¿No?"

"Vete…"

"¿Qué?"

"¡Vete!" Gritó, cayendo en un ataque de risa. "Vete…"

"¿Qué dijiste?" Dijo suavemente. Seungwoo levantó la vista y lo fulminó con la mirada. 

Cerró los ojos hinchados y sacudió la cabeza.

"Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo," dijo. "Pero esta vez, tengo una nueva idea."

Condujo a Seungwoo de regreso al auto con una mano pegajosa y temblorosa. Era la primera vez que consideraba el hecho de que Seungwoo era en realidad un poco más pequeño que él y quería agarrarlo en sus brazos y mantenerlo a salvo de cualquier cosa mala en el mundo.

"¿Que estamos haciendo?" Preguntó.

"Quiero que te subas al asiento trasero," dijo.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Seungwoo, sorprendido.

"Porque ese es el lugar más seguro, ¿verdad? Dicen que es donde los niños deben viajar para que no se lastimen en caso de que ocurra un accidente y también porque no podrás ver tan bien a través de la ventana delantera. Y puedes extender la mano y agarrarme si es necesario."

"¿No te hará sentir como un servicio de transporte?" Seungwoo bromeó débilmente.

"Si quieres, puedes fingir que eres un jefe criminal rico y yo soy tu conductor sexy y misterioso que también sabe taekwondo y te protege de tus enemigos mientras te atiende en privado después de tomar demasiadas copas de champán" Él ofreció.

"Tu imaginación es demasiado," se rió Seungwoo.

"Tu coche está aquí, CEO Han," inclinó la cabeza y le abrió la puerta del asiento trasero. "Se supone que debo llevarte a tu residencia donde el Sr. Kim seguramente está listo para decir algo molesto sobre lo tarde que es."

Seungwoo resopló y se sentó sin dudarlo. Seungyoun cerró la puerta y sonrió para sí mismo. Si funcionaba, funcionaba.

"Ojos en la carretera, conductor Cho," dijo Seungwoo una vez que entró. "Mis enemigos podrían estar detrás de nosotros."

"Si no tenemos cuidado, podríamos ser atrapados y los reporteros tendrían un día de campo," acordó. "Nunca llegarás a ser presidente si la nación descubre que te has enamorado de mí."

"¿Oh?" Seungwoo se rió mientras ponía en marcha el auto. Seungyoun lo miró y sonrió en el espejo retrovisor. "Sí, nuestro asunto es realmente escandaloso y tienes suerte de que sea tan guapo."

"¿Este juego de roles es para ti o para mí?" Preguntó.

"¡Oh, es para mí! Ahora, si sientes que nos están siguiendo, asegúrate de decir algo para que pueda detenerme y podamos besarnos en los arbustos hasta que sea seguro otra vez," dijo aún en personaje, pero el significado era claro. Si Seungwoo volviera a entrar en pánico, se detendría y podrían caminar hasta que se calmara. No le importaba cuánto tiempo le llevaría, lo iba a llevar a casa a salvo.

"¿Cómo es que un conductor como tú quedó atrapado en mi oscura red criminal de escándalos y dinero sangriento?" Dijo Seungwoo desde el asiento trasero.

"Fue cuando me escribiste en tu herencia para fastidiar a todos tus terribles parientes," dijo Seungyoun, melancólico. “Yo, un conductor simple que también es devastadoramente guapo y bueno en todo, destinado a heredar miles de millones. Fue el destino."

"¿No lo heredarías más rápido si me tiraras a la basura?" Preguntó Seungwoo.

"No, quiero protegerte hasta que sea viejo y malo peleando," dijo. "Entonces puedes comprarme una mansión y los reporteros tendrán que preguntarse por qué tu conductor llega a vivir tan cómodamente cuando tu familia tiene desperdicios."

"No puedo creer que te haya escrito en mi testamento sin considerar lo insoportable que eres," Seungwoo se frotó la sien dramáticamente.

"Eso fue culpa tuya," dijo. Aceleró el auto un poco mientras tenían sus pequeñas bromas, teniendo en cuenta la forma en que la voz de Seungwoo subía y bajaba cuando el auto cambiaba de dirección. Mientras pudiera mantenerlo distraído sin dejar de ser consciente de sus reacciones, estaba seguro de que podrían hacerlo. A Seungwoo parecía gustarle más sentarse en el asiento trasero, sus ojos no dejaban el reflejo de Seungyoun en el espejo retrovisor, excepto para mirar su teléfono. Alguna vez se rió cómodamente después de un tiempo, principalmente a expensas de Seungyoun, pero aun así contaba.

Le tomó mucho más tiempo de lo normal hasta a casa de Seungwoo por tener que detenerse varias veces en el camino, pero no se quejó. Seungwoo había hecho un mundo de progreso en solo una hora que nunca había querido intentar hacer antes y estaba orgulloso de él por ello. Finalmente llegaron a su edificio y Seungyoun lo siguió. Seungwoo estaba más pegajoso y risueño mientras continuaban su juego hasta la puerta principal.

"No tienes que llevarme adentro," dijo Seungwoo, con los brazos alrededor de su cintura como si no tuviera la intención de que no entrara con él.

"Shh," Seungyoun estiró el cuello para un beso adecuado y susurró. "Eres una persona importante. Puede ser una trampa."

"¿Hmm? ¿Y qué vas a hacer si es así?" Preguntó juguetonamente, sintiéndose mejor que antes.

"Te llevaré de encubierto," dijo. Seungwoo puso los ojos en blanco y lo soltó para abrir la puerta. Entraron, completamente enamorados el uno del otro y estaban tan ocupados siendo terribles, que ninguno de los dos había notado que entraron mientras Wooseok se metia helado en la boca con un sesione de gato.

"¡Estás en casa!" Exclamó, trepando para saludarlos, más mortificado que feliz de verlos. "¿Es demasiado tarde? Pensé que te quedarías en casa de Seungyoun. ¿Tomaste el autobús?"

Seungwoo sacudió la cabeza. "Seungyoun condujo hasta aquí."

Wooseok lo miró sorprendido. " _¿Condujo?_ ¿Como en un auto?"

"¡Sí!" Dijo orgulloso de sí mismo. "¡Todo el camino hasta aquí!"

"Eso es increíble," dijo, mirándolos a ambos. "Seungyoun, siento decir que eras molesto."

"Igualmente."

"¿Ustedes quieren helado?" Wooseok sostuvo el contenedor torpemente.

"No, gracias," dijo Seungwoo con un bostezo. "Creo que necesito dormir."

Se giró para darle a Seungyoun un beso agradecido en la mejilla, pero si pensaba que iba a decir adiós, tenía otra cosa por venir. Si había algo que Seungyoun sabía sobre Seungwoo, era que tan pronto como se cerrara la puerta de su habitación, su efecto se agotaría y sufriría solo en la oscuridad por el resto de la noche, dejando que todos pensaran al contrario que él estaba curado y bien otra vez. Seungyoun iba a estar al otro lado de la puerta una vez que se cerrara, le gustara o no. Había hecho una promesa y tenía la intención de cumplirla.

"¿Me prestas algo de tu ropa o prefieres que duerma desnudo?" Preguntó con valentía.

"No tienes que quedarte," dijo Seungwoo, el velo ya comenzaba a desmoronarse.

"Sí, tengo que hacerlo," dijo, sin vacilar. "Supongo que tendré que dormir en el sofá entonces. O tal vez pueda dormir en la cama de Wooseok... "

"¡No, no puedes!" Ambos gritaron. Seungwoo lo agarró y lo llevó a su habitación a regañadientes. Ya no podía seguir así, pero estaba bien. No tenía que hacerlo con él. La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos,y Seungyoun lo acercó a él, cumpliendo su promesa mientras Seungwoo conquistaba la primera ola de su largo viaje para mejorar.

"¿Estas seguro acerca de esto?"

Estaban en el medio de la nada. Literalmente. Eran solo ellos dos en una parada de descanso a horas de la ciudad, donde apenas había otra alma a la vista. Llevó un tiempo encontrar una que no estuviera completamente inundada de turistas, viajeros y otros visitantes que solo se habrían interpuesto en el camino, pero allí estaban, listos para la próxima ola.

Le llevó todo un año llegar al punto en que estaban con Seungwoo en su posición más valiente. Un par de veces a la semana durante los primeros meses, Seungyoun condujo a Seungwoo por unas pocas cuadras en sus vecindarios hasta que pudo volver a sentarse en el asiento delantero. Luego, después de unos meses más, Seungwoo ya no necesitaba tomar el autobús para ir y venir de sus hogares a menos que solo quisiera sorprenderlo. Después de casi un año, confiaba en Yohan lo suficiente como para recogerlo una vez, pero eso no fue muy bien, pero no fue culpa de Yohan porque no sabía cómo jugar el juego lo suficientemente bien como para reemplazar al Conductor Más Guapo Cho.

Seungyoun no estaba seguro de esto. Enterró sus dudas en privado, preocupado de que fuera demasiado pronto, pero fue Seungwoo quien sugirió que lo intentaran. Tomó un poco de planificación sobre el tiempo de viaje, la distancia, el buen tiempo y sus propios horarios, pero lo lograron. Era el comienzo de la primavera y el suelo todavía estaba húmedo por el rocío de la mañana. Eso aumentó sus nervios. Hubiera sido ideal si vinieran más tarde en la mañana cuando el camino estaba seco, pero Seungwoo quería arrancar la venda. Y si él estaba listo, entonces ambos tendrían que estarlo.

Seungwoo asintió y extendió la mano, con la palma hacia arriba como si estuviera atrapando una gota de agua. Seungyoun colocó las llaves en su mano y observó con ansiedad mientras les daba vueltas en su mano. Era como si estuviera enfrentando su propio miedo. _¿Qué pasa si no puede hacerlo?_

"Puedo hacerlo," dijo en voz baja.

"Lo siento," Seungyoun murmuró.

"Has estado a mi lado todo este tiempo sin quejarte," dijo. "Está bien estar nervioso."

"Simplemente no quiero que pienses que no lo estás haciendo bien si esto no sale como estaba planeado," dijo.

"Lo sé," asintió. "Pero tengo que intentarlo."

Seungyoun asintió también. Caminó hacia el lado del pasajero y subió al auto y esperó a que Seungwoo entrara. Se quedó solo unos minutos afuera, sopesando las llaves en la mano mientras aceptaba su decisión. Iba a ser la primera vez que conducía desde el accidente dos años antes y era un gran paso. Subió al auto y se quedó quieto durante unos minutos antes de meter las llaves en el encendido. Seungyoun hizo todo lo posible por no contener la respiración, pero la anticipación lo estaba matando. Luego puso en marcha el automóvil y pasó una cantidad peculiar de tiempo ajustando el asiento y los espejos para alguien que no debía conducir muy lejos, pero Seungyoun no dijo nada. Si eso era lo que necesitaba...

"Estoy listo," dijo Seungwoo, resuelto.

Puso el auto en reversa y retrocedió lentamente, sus mejillas enrojecidas.

"Está bien," dijo en voz baja. "No hay nadie aquí."

Seungwoo asintió y empujó hacia adelante. No iba muy rápido, pero se movía y tenía el control total. "Lo estoy haciendo."

"¡Lo estás haciendo!" Lo alentó.

"Lo estoy haciendo," animó Seungwoo. Fue un poco más rápido, cauteloso con sus asombrosas respiraciones. Pasaron unos minutos y estaban dando vueltas por el estacionamiento sin preocuparse por nada del mundo. _"¡Lo estoy haciendo!"_

"Bien hecho," vitoreó. Condujeron en círculos durante más de una hora, probablemente luciendo como locos desde el exterior, pero Seungwoo lentamente se estaba volviendo más valiente. Practicó haciendo diferentes tipos de giros, estacionándose, retrocediendo y conduciendo un poco más rápido que la velocidad de caminar. Seungyoun no podría haber estado más orgulloso.

Se acercaron las últimas horas de la mañana y Seungwoo estacionó el auto en un lugar y apagó el motor.

"¿Qué pasa?", Preguntó Seungyoun.

"Tengo un poco de hambre," dijo.

"Tuviste un gran día."

Él sonrió, orgulloso de sí mismo.

Ambos salieron del auto y si uno pensara que iban a entrar en la parada de descanso para comer algo, uno se habría equivocado. Seungyoun regresó al asiento del conductor y ajustó todos sus espejos a donde se suponía que debían estar y Seungwoo regresó al asiento del pasajero sin dudarlo ni preocuparse. Puede que no haya notado una mejora importante, pero cada vez que Seungyoun pensaba en la forma en que sus uñas se clavaban en el asiento con terror antes en comparación con la forma en que extendió la mano y tomó su mano cuando viajaban juntos, su corazón creció.

"Vamos, me muero de hambre," dijo.

Pero primero, Seungyoun tenía algo que necesitaba hacer.

"Te conseguí algo," dijo.

"¿Un bocadillo?" Preguntó Seungwoo, solo preocupado por su estómago.

"No," se rió. "Abre la guantera."

Seungwoo lo miró confundido, pero hizo lo que le dijeron. Había un sobre encima de toda la basura que una persona normalmente guardaba dentro de esa pequeña caja, pero el sobre era para él específicamente.

"¿Esto?" Preguntó, sosteniéndolo en alto.

"¡Mhm! ¡Ábrelo!"

Seungwoo tarareó para sí mismo cuando lo abrió y deslizó el contenido. Sostuvo los dos papeles en sus manos, perplejo, sin realmente registrar lo que eran. "¿Que es esto?"

"¿Qué parece?"

"Parecen boletos de avión," dijo.

"Si."

"¿A donde?"

“¿A dónde dice?” Preguntó Seungyoun.

"Italia," dijo, todavía perplejo.

 _"Mhm,"_ dijo.

"¿Quien?"

_"Mhm..."_

"¿Cómo?"

_"Mhmmm..."_

"¿Qué?"

"Tardaste demasiado," dijo Seungyoun suavemente.

"¿Demasiado para hacer qué?"

"Se suponía que nos comprarías boletos de avión a Italia para una pizza de verdad con mi propio dinero," dijo, recordando su terrible cita a ciegas que Yohan les organizó a pesar de que eran dos ex novios muy heridos y molestos.

Seungwoo sonrió al recordarlo, solo mostrando sus dientes posteriores. "Esa pizza era terrible."

"Lo era," dijo.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó.

"Porque estoy orgulloso de ti," dijo. "Y te amo. ¿Y dónde más se supone que debo hacer un gran gesto si no es en Italia con una pizza de fama mundial?"

"¿Qué tipo de gesto?" Preguntó Seungwoo, con el rostro enrojecido.

"¿Hay algún tipo que no quieras que haga?"

Miró hacia abajo y sacudió la cabeza, forzando una sonrisa que lo delató por completo. Parecía que ambos estaban a punto de descubrir lo que venía después de novio un poco antes de lo que ninguno de los dos había esperado, tomando una dirección completamente diferente de la que Seungyoun hubiera esperado en su vida mientras esperaba impacientemente la cita a ciegas que no quería conocer, que técnicamente nunca se presentó.

 _No_ como las personas normales.


End file.
